Smoception - A Smosh Fanfic
by lotuslove345
Summary: Ian and Anthony got transferred (and separated) to an alternative dimension where all their smosh characters and video references come to life. What can they expect? Happiness and rainbows? Or the other way around? Rated T for minor language (and violence in future chapters) Adventure/Friendship/Action/Humor/Mystery/Drama/Romance/Bromance (Reviews and suggestions will be loved!)
1. 6 am, waking up in the morning

**A/N: This is my first released fic... so please go easy on me.**

**Special thanks to: notyourleo for beta reading! ^_^**

* * *

_**"Smoception" **_

**Chapter 1: 6 am, waking up in the morning **

* * *

"This taste...kinda weird..." Ian said as he chewed on a very strange Norwegian cookie.

Anthony went to pick up the cookie box to find something very interesting.

"Ian, it says that it expired on '11.30.08'. It expired on your birthday! It's telling you to have a happy birthday, Ia-..."  
Anthony turned and saw Ian on the ground. Dead.

"Whoa..." He said and created a short awkward silence.

"Well, that concludes it for today's 'Mailtime with Smosh', hopefully we will stop dying next time, don't send us expired Norwegian cookies, guys. Or mainly expired products. And hair! Stop sending us hair, people... So, anyway. Leave anymore suggestions for _Ian is Bored _down below, even though Ian won't take any of them…but, leave them anyway! Bye!"

Anthony lowered the camera and pointed it to the supposed dead body of his friend "Say bye, Ian!"

Ian waved while his head was still face down on the ground. "Bye!", then he suddenly exclaimed, "BITCH!"

And with those last words, Anthony turned the camera off. "Alright, Ian. Help me clean all this stuff."

Ian shot up, and went straight to the kitchen. "Right after I rinse my mouth. That cookie actually tasted like death.  
Worst birthday present, EVER!"

* * *

After Ian rinsed the flavor off his mouth, they started cleaning up their mail. Anthony sighed, "Alright, that's the last one."

"Ugh, FINALLY! I thought it would take us years to clean this up." Ian said as he stood up and went straight to his bedroom.

"Alright, man. I'm going to bed." Ian stated.

"Wait!" Anthony shouted.

Ian groaned and turned to face Anthony.

"What?!" Ian shouted.

"Aren't we suppose to buy some stuff for our video were gonna film on Tuesday?" Anthony asked.

"Can we do that later? Or tomorrow?" Ian asked back.

"Well, we should probably do it now while it's still early so we can kick back and relax later." Anthony explained.

"C'mon man, I didn't get any sleep last night!" Ian whined.

Anthony gave him a suspicious look right after he said that.

"What were you _doing _last night?" Anthony asked.

"Does it matter?" Ian asked back.

"I told you we were gonna film a video early in the morning yesterday." Anthony said.

"Well, Melanie bought me this new Max Payne and it's been sitting on my shelf for the past 2 weeks. It's been staring at me all night! So..." Ian confessed while he lowered his head down.

Anthony sighed. "Ian, whether you like it or not, we need to buy stuff for our video  
now so you can throw yourself on your bed later."

Ian gave up and sighed. "Fine. I guess I still have some strength left for shopping, I'll go take a  
shower then..."

Ian hanged his head while he headed to the bathroom. "Alright. Have fun, I guess..." Anthony said.

* * *

"Wow, it's getting _really _cold out here," Anthony commented as he and Ian were about to walk their way into the mall.

"Sorry we have to park so far away from the mall. All the parking spots near the entrance are all full. I don't know why so many people would go to the mall this early in the morning." Anthony explained and Ian just sighed.

They chatted shortly while they continue to walk to the entrance.

It was mid November. A thin fog was beginning to form. Both of them were wearing thick sweatshirts, but somehow they could still feel the cold breeze brushing against their skin.

Finally they reached the entrance, but the temperature didn't change.

"Hey, Ian. Let's go and get breakfast first before we head off to the department stores." Anthony said.

Ian grunted approvingly.

"Those girls are looking at us weird…" Anthony said.

He noticed a group of teenagers (Probably age 17-18) staring at them and giggling as they ate their breakfast.

Ian made a 180 degree spin to look back at the girls and realized that the girls even giggled more.

Ian turned back to face Anthony. "O...kay...this'll be alright, being creepily watched by some girls while we take our breakfast isn't awkward at all." Ian sarcastically said.

Finally the waitress came to their table.

"Good morning, gentlemen. What would like to have?" the waitress asked.

"Uhh… yes. Can I have some coffee, regular, please. And 2 chocolate filled donuts." Anthony said as the waitress simply nodded and wrote his order on her small notepad.

"And…I'll have coffee, too, black please. And 2 plain donuts." Ian said as the waitress did the same.

She gave them a quick smile before leaving.

While waiting for their order, they started listing out the things they needed to buy for the video, sometimes they'd be distracted of all the giggling the girls made. It was getting a little annoying , but then they went back to their conversation.

"Is it really necessary to buy an extra box of pizza?" Ian asked as he sipped his black coffee.

"Well, it'll be nice if we had a "little feast" after shooting." Anthony said as he chewed on to his donut.

Ian shrugged. "I guess that's cool..."

After breakfast, they stood up, placed the bill on the table and left.

The "giggling girls" were still giggling at them; they were surprised that they haven't left yet.

They continued to walk around the mall to look for the stuff for their video. This was definitely going to take awhile.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Chapter 1's a ****_little _****boring. Nah, screw that. It ****_is _****boring. But I assure you the next one will be more interesting. This is just the intro, so of course it's boring. The next chapter is where the ****_real _****story begins. For more information about this fic, just go to my profile. Thank you :)**


	2. The Fortuneteller

**A/N: Alright, I'm back with a brand new fresh chaptah! (It's not really fresh, it's been sitting in my computer for a week now, and I forgot to upload it here...)**

**On that note, here is the first chapter that will begin the actual story.**

**So... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: "The Fortuneteller" **

* * *

"How many more stuff do we need to buy?" Ian asked.

"Umm, well, it looks like we need to buy 7 more stuff, Anthony said.

Ian groaned and asked, "How long has it been?"

"Ian, it's only been like 30 minutes…" Anthony said.

"It felt like an hour…" Ian mumbled.

"That's what you get for staying up all night, playing Max Payne …" Anthony said and Ian just simply sighed.

"Whatever, let's just get some stuff done so I can finally rest," Ian said.

* * *

They continued their search for their stuff until Ian accidentally slipped and landed on his butt.

Anthony quickly helped him up, "Whoa, dude. You alright?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Completely slipping and landing on my ass, doesn't hurt at all! Especially with hundreds of people surrounding you," Ian sarcastically said.

"Didn't you see the "Wet Floor" sign?" Anthony asked.

"No, I was blind," Ian sarcastically said again.

Anthony sighed and continued to walk with "limping Ian".

* * *

"Does your ass still hurt?" Anthony asked awkwardly.

"At least it's not numb anymore, so…yeah," Ian said and asked, "What time is it?"

Anthony pulled out his phone to check. "It's 7:19 am…"

Ian groaned again and asked, "How many more stuff do we need to buy?"

"Umm, I guess we need to buy 4 more stuff and we're done." Anthony explained.

Ian, again, just simply sighed.

* * *

While they were looking for the second item on their list, they noticed a strange woman, covered with a black hood over her head.

She was sitting on a booth in a corner. The only thing sitting on her table was a foggy crystal ball.

_She must be a fortuneteller _they thought.

It was really eye catching, they wondered if other people could see  
her too.

They walked right past her; until, "Would you like me to tell you both your fortunes?" she suddenly spoke out of the blue.

The stopped on their tracks, both of them simultaneously turning around to face the weird fortuneteller.

"Umm…sorry, we're not interested…" Anthony said.

"I see both of you have great personalities…" the fortuneteller continued, "imagination…very _wide _imagination, I see. And a _great _sense of humor…"

The fortuneteller lifted her head to show her face, she looked like a 20 year-old woman with dark violet hair, pale skin and her eyes were milky white.

Her eyes were missing their pupils. She flashed a smile.

"Would you kindly share them with me?" she asked.

"Umm… sorry miss, we're kinda busy and _kinda _in a hurry. We, uhh, don't have enough time to "share"." Ian kindly said and Anthony followed with a slight nod and began to slowly walk away.

"Rejecting me, huh?" the fortuneteller said, surprisingly.

They stopped their tracks, again, and turned back.

"Look, we seriously have no time to "share" so…"Anthony said.

"Just, a little about yourselves…?" the fortuneteller asked as she sweetly smiled.

"Sorry, but. For the last time, we _really _don't have time." Ian said.

The fortuneteller's face dropped and hanged her head.

She sighed in disappointment; and continuously tapped her fingers on her crystal ball while resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

Ian and Anthony had no choice but to leave her alone and continue to find the stuff for their video.

* * *

They finally found all the stuff they need for their video and decided to take a short break in a pizza place. They were both still weirded out by that fortuneteller that randomly came out of the blue and asked them questions.

"Ugh… what time is it..?" Ian, once again, asked.

Anthony pulled out his phone to check.

"It's 7:45…" Anthony said.

Ian sighed, "Can we just go home, now? My knees are beginning to buckle…"

"Fine, let me just finish my piece…" Anthony responded back.

* * *

**Fortuneteller's POV **

_"Just say no." The best way of avoiding other humans. _

_I've come across plenty of people _, the fortuneteller thought.

_They all have the same life. They all have the same personalities. _

* * *

_An hour ago. _

"Whoa, dude. You alright?"

I sensed a strong presence as I noticed two young men, walking. I couldn't see their faces they were turned in a different direction.

Suddenly the other one slipped and fell. The other guy helped him up.

"No, I'm fine. Completely slipping and landing on my ass, doesn't hurt at all! Especially with hundreds of people surrounding you," he sarcastically said as he limps away with his other friend.

He didn't even notice he left something. I went to pick it up.

I could still sense the strong presence while holding on to the item.

It seemed to be tracking something else stronger.

I quickly followed the presence.

_Just as I thought, it was those two young men from earlier. _

_They seemed to be giving a strong power…_ really _strong… _

The moment I saw their faces. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh..." I whispered under my breath.

_I couldn't believe my own eyes. It's them. It's _really _them!_

Could it be?

All of the sudden, my head ached. I shook it off and stared back at them.

I finally regained back to my own senses.

It looked like I had a new target.

And this time, it was _double _the price.

* * *

_It's not everyday you see 2 guys with a great life and such amazing personalities. It's a gold mine. Plus, there's 2 of them. So it's double the price. The more the merrier..._

No matter how much they reject me, I'm getting what I want…

The fortuneteller pulled out a familiar-looking phone from a certain someone; she examined it carefully.

_And it looks like I have no choice but to do it, the _hard _way… _

She tapped her crystal ball and small amount of sparks came out.

The fog inside the crystal ball disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have to admit. This chapter kinda sucked. If you were like: ****_"WTF is wrong with that foretuneteller? WTF does she want? This doesn't make any sense!"_**

**Well that's really a normal reaction. It can get ****_really _****confusing...**

**If you want answers, you're just gonna have to stick through the entire story to find out why.**

**So... see you again next time?**


	3. The Fog -Part 1- (Ian's POV)

**A/N: Back with a fresh new chapter! (this chapter really ****_is_**** fresh this time c:)**

**Let's start of with: "Thank you for everyone who had read this! I appreciate it! Just because this is my first released fanfic!" **

**So here, I present. Chapter 3 -Part 1-**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "The Fog" -Part 1-**

* * *

**Ian's POV **

I didn't think I could keep my eyes open any longer; my knees were buckling.

I leaned against the wall as I waited for Anthony.

_Screw you Max Payne for letting me stay up all night! _

Anthony better hurry up in there, so I could throw myself on my bed and just drown myself into dreams.

Anthony came out. Finally!

"Why'dya take so long?" I asked.

"There were too many people in there. Why do so much people wanna take a piss at the same time?" he said.

I couldn't do anything else but shrug, "Dunno…"

"Alright, let's go…" he said as he picked up 2 bags containing some of our stuff.

I nodded along and picked up the remaining 2.

_Good thing I still have some energy left to pick up 2 semi-heavy bags,_I thought to myself.

We exited the mall and noticed something very strange…

"Why did the fog suddenly thickened? It was barely like this when we arrived," Anthony said.

"I don't know, dude," I said.

"It's a good thing I—"Anthony's face dropped as he patted his hand all over his body. He looked panicked.

Okay, now I was starting to worry.

"…you left your car beeper in the car, didn't you?" I figured.

Anthony looked at me with huge puppy eyes and nodded sadly.

I sighed angrily. "Great. It's gonna take us years to find your car now. Especially when you parked so feakin' far…"

Anthony lowered his head sadly.

"Let's just...go straight 'till we find the car..." He said.

I simply sighed and said, "Alright dude, whatever you say…"

* * *

We began our quest of searching for Anthony's car in this thick fog.

_Man, the fog was so thick I could barely see my nose in front of my face. _

As we left the main entrance, I suddenly felt like I was missing something…  
or was it just me? Maybe it was just me; I know what was missing: me forgetting  
to sleep, that's what.

I sighed as we passed along some other cars.

I realized that Anthony was starting to shiver.

I had never seen Anthony shiver before, maybe it was because we never shiver  
in this 100 degree weather.

I realized that I began to shiver as well.

It didn't look like California anymore with all this fog; it kinda  
looked like Silent Hill now with this thick fog and creepy atmosphere.

* * *

"Now I regret parking it this far. Damn it..." Anthony cursed under his breath.

I sighed. "It's alright, dude. We'll be able to find it. In fact, we need to find it. I just wanna go home…" I said.

I could clearly sense Anthony's "hope of finding his car" was fading away. It was not his fault, he shouldn't blame himself…

_Anthony might not be the best person to be stuck with on a deserted island, but he was probably the next best thing (Or the third).He could be fun to be with at times, but it was the exact opposite when he gets depressed.  
He's really supportive; although there were some times that I noticed when he gets really supportive to other people, he forgets to boost his  
own self-esteem._

He needs more time to encourage himself before encouraging the others,  
cause' if he doesn't, he'll just get more and more depressed and starts  
to virtually (or physically) hit himself.

But other than that, he's a great companion to be with in a zombie apocalypse  
if I do say so myself.

* * *

Okay, it had been, like, 20 minutes since we walked through this fog.

Now I was starting to think we were lost. It was just so damn thick!

Just when I was about to lose hope, we luckily found Anthony's car.

"The car!" Anthony shouted and ran to it.

I quickly followed behind.

Anthony opened the car's trunk and placed the plastic bags.

I looked around while Anthony fixed his stuff.

It was really weird looking at California like this.

It's all…covered in fog; I could barely see the other cars surrounding us.

"Hey, Ian, what time are you picking Melanie at the airport?" Anthony asked.

I turned to him. "I don't know…I haven't asked her yet."

"Well, didn't you say you were gonna pick her up, today?" Anthony asked.

"Well, yeah," I responded.

"Want me to drop you off the airport? I'm going to Kalel's later," Anthony offered.

"No, no. Its okay, I'll just drive there by myself. I don't wanna ride a taxi back home."

Anthony slightly nodded. "I see…"

"Are you sure you don't mind Melanie staying in for a week?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, it's okay," he said and he smiled.

I smiled back, no matter how tired I was.

"Maybe I should text Melanie what time I'm suppo—" I stopped as soon as I realized my phone wasn't in place.

I cupped every pocket, it wasn't there. I started to get worried. Anthony noticed me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My phone…it's gone. Dammit! I must've dropped it when I slipped earlier," I said.

And without thinking, I ran back to the mall.

I heard Anthony's voice in the distance, "Hey! Where the hell are you going?!" he shouted.

"I'm going back; I need to find my phone!" I yelled.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Anthony yelled back.

"You stay right there! I'll be right back!" I said, disappearing into the fog.

I could hear Anthony stuttering for words. "How the hell are you gonna find your way back here?"  
he asked.

"Just honk your car, I'll follow the sound!" I yelled back.

"IAN!"

I ignored Anthony's call and continued to run through the fog back tothe mall.

This was a stupid Idea, I shouldn't have charged through the fog, and now I'm lost.

I stopped my tracks and looked around.

The mall should be around here somewhere.

Strangely, it became colder.

I wrapped my arms around myself and continued to walk.

It was cold…really cold…

It was hard to believe that I was still in California.

It didn't feel like California without the 100 degree weather.

* * *

I've seriously been walking around here for 15 minutes  
(or it felt like 15 minutes)

_Am I still in the parking lot? _

I couldn't see the surrounding cars, they somehow disappeared…

No cars have arrived to park either… and no people walking by to  
their cars…

It's like I'm the last man on earth…

I'm all… alone…

_Okay, this is scaring me now… _

_Wait, why am I so scared of? There's nothing scary here. Except the fog…and the atmosphere…_

I couldn't see the mall entrance, specifically the mall.

Fog was getting thicker and thicker.

The temperature was getting colder and colder.

And the atmosphere was getting creepier and creepier.

_It's alright; it's just the weather…right? _

Just when I was about to calm down, I heard voices, more like whispers and hundreds of them.

They were all echoing through my head. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

_What the hell? Am I hearing things? Am I going crazy or something?  
Crap… _

I lost all my courage to continue forward.

I stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Anthony!" I yelled. No response.

"Anthony! If you can hear me, honk your horn!" still no response.

"Anthony!" I repeated. All I could hear were the whispers.

"C'mon, man. I'm lost!" My voice echoed through out the lot.

I tightly wrap my arms around me.

"Crap. It looks like I'm gonna have to go back by myself…" I told myself as I walked back to the car.

The whispers were getting louder and louder as I went on further and further.

_Seriously, what the hell is this?! _  
_That's it._

I couldn't think anymore.

I ran as fast as I can 'till I find Anthony, or really anyone.

"Anthony!" I yelled. Still no response.

Only the whispers.

The worst part was the whispers were getting louder as I screamed.

* * *

I seriously felt like I had been running for an hour now.

I think I'm lost, and I'm running out of breath.

The whispers became louder, they wouldn't stop…

I decided to stop to catch my breath; I rested my hands on both of my knees while I panted heavily.

These voices weren't seemed to be stopping.

Even if I couldn't make sense of it, it's making my ears bleed…

_Make it stop… _  
_M-Make it stop… _

Wish granted. The voices seemed to stop.

I looked up and sighed.

For a minute, I was relieved.

The moment when the voices stopped, I actually heard something pleasing.

It was Anthony, honking his car!

My chest lightened at that very moment, but the problem was that the horn sounded really far.

Then something felt _really _wrong.

I felt someone's presence behind me…

I turned around and my eyes widened.

The next thing I knew was falling off to the ground and everything went black. I was unconscious.

The last thing I saw was a pair of clear blue and pupil-less eyes.

Staring into my soul.

* * *

**A/N: I had to split this chapter up into 2 parts cuz, I realized it was getting rather ****_too _****long for only  
one...**

**Stay tune for Part 2! Which will be featuring "Anthony's POV"!**

**Anyways, please feel free to leave any reviews! I'd ****_really_**** appreciate it!**


	4. The Fog -Part 2- (Anthony's POV)

**A/N: Well I'm back with a fresh new chapter! :D **

**Teh last and final part of Chapter 3! And it's also the last and final part of a supernatural (not the tv show) scene... or is it? :P**

**Thank you for everyone who had supported me by reading this fic, I really appreciate it :)**

**Alright enough chit-chat, here's Chapter 3 -Part 2-**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "The Fog" -Part 2-**

* * *

**Anthony's POV **

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" I asked as soon as I saw Ian charging through the thick fog.

"I need to go back, I need to find my phone!" he shouted.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" I shouted back.

_What does he think he's doing? It's just a phone! He could always get another one. More importantly, this fog's thick enough too make him lose his track. _

"You stay right there, I'll be right back!" he shouted.

I couldn't find any words to say. "How the hell are you gonna find your way back here?" I asked.

"Just honk your car, I'll follow the sound!" his shout echoed through the lot.

"IAN!" I called out to him, but it didn't seem like he cared and continued forward 'till he disappeared into the fog.

Normally, I would follow and try to catch and stop him, but with this damn fog, I couldn't go anywhere. I could get lost in there myself and never be able to find him. I shivered at that thought.

_There's no way I wouldn't find him,_ I thought. _So I don't think that matters. But I'm still staying here. _

I had nothing else to do but sigh, sit on top of the hood and wait 'till Ian gets back.

_Am I seriously gonna wait 'till he gets back? This is gonna take awhile. _

I examined the lot.

It's strange how this fog just randomly came out of nowhere. This morning, it was barely now it's like a giant cloud devouring the whole town. I friggin' parked so far that the mall had disappeared from view.

It's cold. I wrapped my arms around me and stared at my feet. I yawned for a second. This fog and atmosphere is keeping me from opening my eyes.

I planned about stuff for a moment.

_So after we get back home, we'll organize our stuff, clean up the house and print our scripts for our video. I'll probably check my e-mails while Ian dozes off. He's _still _editing "Ian is bored" after he wakes up. _

I texted Kalel that I'll be there in her house in about 2 pm, Ian would be picking up Melanie at the airport by then.

Ian said that Melanie was going to stay at the house for awhile.  
She's probably gonna do something that we even couldn't even do. Cook.

* * *

Kalel and I texted for awhile. I sighed and leaned even farther.

_Man, what was taking Ian so long? _

I virtually slapped myself (across the face). Of course it was taking him so long! With this damn fog, even I couldn't get back.

_Is he lost? Has he even arrived at the mall yet? _I thought.

_Am I actually worried about him? There's no absolute reason on why I'm suppose to worry about him. _

He may be goofy at times, really clumsy too.

_Like that time when I found Ian's book (he was reading a really scary book) in the fridge and also found him wrapped in a million blankets, hiding under the desk in the editing room. His choice of weapon: a spoon. _

I smiled at that memory.

And he may also act like a complete dumbass in our videos, but he's really the exact opposite.

_Ian is really good at reading people's faces. He'll easily tell if you're going into tears or burst into laughter. I try my best to hide my emotions, but nomatter how hard I try, he can still read me._

There's also something about him, he tries his best to look at the positive side more often, and ignores the negative side. He never pays any attention in his negative situations or thoughts, he tries to ignore it and wait till it all goes away.

He needs to face his negative situations; it's never going away with him ignoring it or it'll all pile up and come crashing back to him.

But other than that, it's fun having him around.

I continued to wait for Ian's arrival. He hasn't come back yet.

Maybe he's still in this lot; wandering around to find the mall lost in the fog.

I should just call him and tell him to go home already to rest. (He did say he was tired, didn't he?)

I thought about it for a second and finally decided to honk my car (I really hope I'm not disturbing anyone…) Ian would arrive here any moment now.

* * *

I'd been honking my car for 5 minutes now (I'm really sorry for those people whose ears are bleeding.) I'm starting to get worried now.

_Wait, there's still no reason why I should worry, there may be an explanation here. _

Maybe Ian already arrived at the mall and started to look for his phone.

Is there anything else I can do to help Ian find his phone any faster? I thought while staring into the fog.

_Maybe _, I thought. _Someone must've picked it up, and left with it. And I think I should call the founder to return the phone._(That sounds like a stupid idea, but there's nothing else I can do. I just wish the guy/girl hasn't left the building yet.)

After taking some time to think about this stupid plan, I finally decided to dial Ian's phone number and waited for the receiver.

No one's picking up. Maybe it's still left on the ground.

_That was impossible. No one would not want to pick up a lost cell phone. _Then again, maybe someone would pick it up and start to answer.

Still no answer, whoever picked the phone mustn't have heard the cell phone its either that or Ian put it on vibrate again.

After waiting for what seem to be like, 10 years, someone finally picked up.

_FINALLY! _

I kindly asked, "Hello? Umm, may I ask who this is?" no response, I can barely hear the person breathing.

"Umm, is anyone there?" I asked. Still no answer.

"Listen, uhh, thanks for finding my friend's phone, he's been looking for that everywhere, I would really appreciate it if you could—"

"Aren't you gonna help your best friend?" someone suddenly said from the other line.

I couldn't say anything, I was speechless, I managed to stutter out some words.

"W-What do you mean? Best friend? Ian? I-I don't understand. What is this, who are you?" The call suddenly ended.

I stared at my phone and couldn't help but thing about those last words. Their still ringing in my ears…

_"Aren't you gonna help your best friend?" _

_What does that mean? What about Ian? Did something happen to him? _I stared at the lot while trying to make sense out of this.

Then it hit me.

"Oh no…" I whispered as I started to sprint across this fog, looking for Ian.

I don't know why I'm running, but something tells me that something really bad happened to Ian. Well duh, the phone call was enough to know that he's not alright.

Where am I? I've been running forever, damn fog! Is this why Ian got lost? (Of course it is!)

The cold air swept past across my face, not breaking a single sweat as I run.

I've completely lost track on where am I running to.

I continued to sprint, not knowing where to go. All I know is that I need to find Ian, but I don't know _where _to find him.

I don't know if he's in the mall, or in this parking lot.

The cars suddenly disappeared from view, or disappeared completely.

I ran out of breath, still thinking where Ian might be.

_Where is he? _

I stopped to catch my breath, I looked around. The fog… it thickened…

"Ian… Where the hell are you?" I whispered softly as rest my hands on my knees.

Why does this lot look like it suddenly emptied? There's nothing to surround this lot. No cars, no buildings (in sight), not even people…

_What…happened? _

My heart lightened when I heard foot steps near by.

I looked up; I could see someone approaching me from afar.

I could only see a mere silhouette. I stood up straight and squinted my eyes to get a better look.

_Ian? _I thought.  
_No. _

It was wearing a cloak, and a hood covering its face. Or rather _her _face.

She walked closer at my direction and started to mutter something. I lifted my right foot and started to slowly walk backward.

_This is kinda scaring me… _

I continued to walk backward as she continued to walk lifted her right hand; opened her palm, pointing in my direction.

_What... _

Suddenly my chest started to burn. I clenched my right hand on my chest while slowly holding back the pain.

_What the?! What's going on?! _

I couldn't move; it was like my whole body's been paralyzed.

She continued to walk forward, holding out her hand, muttering more loudly.

I couldn't speak, every time I try to open my mouth, I couldn't hear my voice.

I was starting to suffocate, I couldn't breath.

I couldn't feel my body, it was numb.

But I felt my body, completely falling onto my knees, as I clutch my hand onto  
my chest.

My chest felt like it was gonna explode as the hooded person came closer, a few  
meters left.

My vision blurred, and everything went black, still feeling the pain of my chest.

The last thing I heard from the hooded person was:

_Eternal happiness… _

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, I didn't expect that this chapter would actually come out like this, but it came out fine! I don't know about you guys...**


	5. An Unfamiliar Place (Anthony's POV)

**A/N: Another chapter's up! ^_^ And this is where EVERYTHING begins, beyond this point of the story, get ready to see some smosh characters and other video references! (you're probably don't even care...)**

**I would like to thank everyone who had read and follow this! (Again...) ^_^**

**Oh well! Here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: "An Unfamiliar Place" **

* * *

**Anthony's POV **

I woke up with a start. I sat straight, still clutching my chest. Breathing heavily, and sweating like crazy.

Then I just noticed. I was sitting on a bed.

_Was I dreaming? Was all that really just a dream? It seemed so real. _

I lifted a hand up onto my forehead, feeling my temples.

_My head… it feels like exploding..._

I wiped the sweat across my face and steadied my breathing, trying to calm myself from the nightmare.

My limbs felt a little stiff. After my nightmare, I didn't think I would be able to film a smosh video today.

I stared into the ceiling, admiring the design, and trying to recall the strange dream.

_I was…running in an empty opened car park. I was looking for something, or rather someone… but who? _  
I thought for a second, trying to remember who was I after.

I closed my eyes and softly inhaled and exhaled.

After I calmed down, I stared at my hands. They were shaking and they were bit dirty.

_That was impossible; I took a shower after I went to bed. Why would they be dirty now? _

My vision's still blurred, blinking a billion times, and then I realized something.

_This isn't my bedroom. This isn't my bed. Where am I? _

I examined the bedroom. A few posters, a stuffed Pikachu, a computer, a box of cookies, a half-eaten sandwich and a squirt gun.

A dimly-lit lamp stood straight beside the cabinet drawer near the window. It was getting dark out.

_How long was I asleep?! _

I heard voices beyond the door, it seemed like they were arguing about something and have calmed down afterwards.

I quickly checked my phone.

**_NO SIGNAL _**

_Crap, what now? _

I felt a headache pass through my head again…

My hands slipped and I accidentally dropped my phone.

It clanked hard on the floor.

It must've been heard on the other room, and then I heard footsteps coming in.

My eyes widened.

My heart beat faster.

_Am I supposed to do something? What am I suppose to do?! _

I couldn't move; my body's still stiff and painful every time I moved a limb.

I heard the door opened. Then a small gasp.

"Oh good! You're awake!" someone said, in a very high-pitched childish voice.

I looked up and saw the least expected person in the room.

"Ian? Is that you? Where are we? What are we doing here?" I asked.

Ian knitted his eyebrows and looked behind him, then back at me.

"Umm… who are you talking to?" he asked, probably the stupidest question.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well isn't it freakin' obvious? You're like, the only person in this room, besides me. And what are you doing wearing that stupid hat?"I asked angrily.

He looked up at his red-yellow beanie hat with a silver propeller on top.

"I like this hat…" he innocently said.

"Ian, can you just please tell me why we're here and where we are?" I said.

"Umm, okay. First of all, my name's _not _"Ian", its Billy." He said in a childish voice.

I knitted my eyebrows and shook my head.

"And second, we're in our house." He explained.

"Our house? This doesn't look anything like our house!" I said.

"Well, of course it's not _your _house, silly. It's me and my brother's house. We purchased this house 2 or 3 years ago. You like it?" he asked.

"Ian, you never had a brother. All you have is a sister!" I reminded.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I never had a sister. All I have is a brother." He explained. "And it's Billy, not Ian… stop confusing me with someone else…" he mumbled.

I shook my head.

"Ian, stop fooling around. It's not funny!" I said.

"What makes you think I'm fooling around?" he asked."And for the last time, I'm not Ian!"

I grew angrier. "Ian, if you won't stop this, I swear I'm gonna—"

The pain in my head grew worst, it stopped me half-sentence.

I placed both my hands on my head.

I heard a small gasp.

"Are you alright? D-Don't worry! I-I'll go get bro's medicine… w-wait right there!" Ian sincerely said as he ran off to the medicine cabinet.

I tightly shut my eyes, trying to remove the pain.

Then I slowly opened my eyes and examined the room again.

_What… happened? That was a dream… right? _

Then I thought back, remembering what happened in the dream.

_I…fell unconscious on the floor, right in the middle of the car … IAN! I was looking for Ian! Someone…someone on the phone said he was in danger. Atleast… that's how I understood it… _

I stared out the window, admiring the moonlight, and trying to understand all of this…

Then the memory came flashing before my eyes.

_The cold fog…  
Someone...'wearing a hood…  
The pain…  
The numb feeling…  
Everything went black… _

I gasp for air. I stared at my hands before placing them before my eyes.

_I wasn't dreaming… It all really happened… _

I kept thinking, believing this nonsense and asking myself various questions.

_How did it happen?  
Why did it happen?  
Who was that hooded person?  
What did she want from me? _

Before I could question myself again, Ian came running in and handed me some pills that came with a glass of water.

I took the pills and water from both of his hands and thanked him.

After I drank the pill, I turned to Ian and asked him questions.

"Ian, what happened to you after you charged through the fog?" I asked.

He, again, raised an eyebrow. "How many times am I suppose to tell you this, I'm not Ian." He said.

I shook my head. "Stop lying. I'm tired… I need answers."

"Well, I don't have answers. It's because I'm not Ian." he explained as shrugged.

"Yes you are. I'm looking at the exact same face I see everyday for the past 12 years." I said.

Ian raised both his eyebrows. "Huh... it's also weird that you look _exactly _like my brother."

"Ian, seriously, stop messin' around!" I shouted.

"Why would I be fooling around?" he said as he tilted his head.

Before I protested, someone else came in the room.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" he asked.

My eyes widened.

I couldn't speak.

This person… he…he…

"Hey, Brent! The guy just woke up! Isn't it weird that he looks _exactly _like you? I just noticed it!" Ian said happily.

_What is _this _? Now is this a dream?! _

He looked at me and examined carefully.

I couldn't move; it was like looking in a mirror.

"Yeah, it _is _freaky… except I'm _way _more better looking than that freak." He said.

He turned to Ian. "And who said he could sleep in my bed?" he asked angrily.

"Well my bed's a little messy." Ian calmly explained and shrugged.

He turned back to me and gave me a glare. Ian noticed I was completely frozen.

"Oh, right! Umm… what's your name?" Ian asked me.

I was so intimidated, I couldn't even pay any attention to what was Ian asking, but I knew he asked my name. I just went on with it and said my name.

"A-Anthony. Anthony P-Padilla…" I said, stuttering and shaking.

Ian gave me a childish smile.

"Anthony, this is my brother Brent!" then he turned back to me "Brent, Anthony!"

He knitted his eyebrow and turned back to Ian.

"Hey, do you have any extra change? I need to buy dinner. Does pizza sound good?" he asked.

Ian's smile widened. "Yay! Pizza! Let me go get my savings!" Ian said as he ran out of the room.

The other guy (who looked like me) turned to me and gave me a sorta-like death stare.

"You do know you owe us one." He said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Huh?"

"We found you, lying unconscious on the car park near the mall. If Billy hadn't  
noticed you, I would've run you over and you would've been flattened by now." He explained.

I stared at the floor.

_They found me unconscious in the car park? _

I looked up and faced him.

"Umm, thanks though…" I said.

He turned away and sighed.

"You know, it _was _weird that I didn't noticed you looked like me until now…" he said.

"Even I couldn't believe it…" I muttered.

Ian came running back with a piggy-banked Pikachu on his hands.

He took out some coins and handed it out to his brother.

He gave me one last glare before leaving the room.

"I'm off!" he shouted through the living room.

I finally gained enough strength to stand up and walk to the door way, next to Ian.

Ian turned to his brother and shouted. "Please be back soon!"

But his brother already closed the front door and left.

Then I heard my stomach grumbling. Ian looked at me, both eyebrows raised.

I felt my face burning. Ian, as usual, just smiled.

"Heh! Don't worry; bro will be back any moment now! The pizza store's just a few blocks away." he cheerfully said as he left the doorway and went to sit on the couch to watch TV.

I slowly walked out from the room and examined the living room.

White plastered walls with couple of picture frames, three couches facing each other, centering a rectangular rug, hard wooden floor, a TV, and a bunch of clothes lying around.

The kitchen seemed to be connected to the living room, which were full of dirty dishes.

The bathroom, which was on the left side of the small hall, was left clean.

_Weird _

"Aww, man. There's nothing good on…" Ian complaining caught my attention.

He pouted and turned the TV off.

I stared at the clock.

_**7:41 pm**_

Just great…

I turned back to Ian, just a few feet away from him.

"Umm… I'm sorry if I forced you to…you know…to tell the truth…" I said.

Ian turned to me, he kinda looked surprised.

"Huh? Oh! You mean earlier. Don't worry about it. It's nothing. We're bros, right?" he said as he flashed me a bright smile.

I couldn't help but smile back and nodded.

"Yup." I said back.

He patted a spot next to him.

"Take a seat!" he said.

I slowly walked forward and sat right next to him.

"So, what were you doing lying down on the car park?" he asked.

I looked down for a sec and looked back up.

"I…don't know exactly. I was looking for…" I turned to Ian.

"I was looking for you, in the fog. Someone said that you were in trouble. Then I found a hooded person, she began to burn my chest and controlled me 'till I was no longer conscious." I explained.

It took Ian long enough to get all that.

"So speaking, you were looking for "Ian", not me. You found a hooded person and she controlled you 'till you fell unconscious?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"A hooded person… I don't know anyone who wore a hood over his/her head. Is that why you were looking for Ian? Because he's in trouble?"

I slowly nodded again.

_He's still not referring to himself as "Ian". Maybe he really isn't Ian. Just like his brother. Maybe he really is Billy; our fictional character from our smosh videos._

But that's impossible. If he's really Billy from our fictional characters, then why is he sitting before of my eyes? He's not supposed to exist, including his brother, Brent.

If I'm not playing as Brent and Ian isn't playing as Billy, then what is this? Is this some sort of illusion? Am I going crazy? Is this a dream? And where the hell is Ian?

Millions and millions of questions started over-flowing my head.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good…" Billy said.

I turned to him and gave him a weary smile.

"I'm okay, Billy. Don't worry." I said.

He suddenly gasped. It kinda scared me.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked.

"Did you just called me Billy?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Well, yeah. That _is _your name, right?" I said.

"I just thought you're still gonna refer me as "Ian"." he said.

"Well, with all this non-sense clogging into my brain. I just couldn't believe you…you look exactly like him…" I said.

Billy was about to speak when the phone rang.

He shot up. "I gotta get that!" he said as he ran to the phone.

I smiled at his silliness.

My smile faded as I thought about things again.

I stared at my feet and wished for one thing.

_Ian, wherever you are… I just hope you're alright… _

* * *

**A/N: This chapter didn't take so much to type in, although I realized that if I type more in this chapter, I'm gonna break my law on "Maximum 3,000 words per chapter" so the continuation of this chapter will either be on chapter 7 or 8. So stay in touch! :3**

**BTW, Billy, from now on, will be Anthony's companion through out the whole story while looking for Ian, and Ian's companion will be... you guys guess! ^^**


	6. Anthony becomes a nurse (Ian's POV)

**A/N: Wow, this chapter took alot of time! OMG (lol) I'm sorry for that, this chapter was supposed to be posted about a week earlier, but due to my beta-reader's cold, it had to be delayed. But here it is! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: "Anthony becomes a nurse" **

* * *

**Ian's POV **

_The voices seemed to stop. I looked up and sighed. For a minute, I was relieved._

_The moment when the voices stopped, I actually heard something pleasing. It was Anthony, honking his horn!_

_My chest lightened at that very moment, but the problem was that the horn sounded really far._

_Then something felt really wrong._

_I felt someone's presence behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened. The next thing I knew was falling off to the ground and everything went black. I fell unconscious. The last thing I saw was a pair of clear blue and pupil-less eyes. _

**Staring into my soul. **

* * *

_Wha…what…happened? _

I slowly lifted my eyelids. My vision…it was all blurry. I tuned my head left to right.

_Am I in a bedroom? Was I dreaming? Was all that a dream? _

I thought for awhile just lying on the bed. _Seems like a really weird dream... _

I lifted my right hand and placed it on my forehead. _I'm burning… _

I gathered all my strength to sit up; the cold air-conditioning swept across the room. I rested my elbows on my knees. I tried to recap all my memories of that dream.

_I… was lost in the fog; I was looking for Anthony, when someone appeared behind me and left me there unconscious. Then…what happened next? _

My thoughts scattered when I heard glass breaking from behind the door. I quickly snapped my head towards the door. Just then I realized something.

_Wait a minute…this isn't my room…where the hell am I? _

In no ways this could be my room with pink wallpapers and dozens of Twilight and Justin Bieber posters. The lights were out, I could barely see anything. I stared out the window. It was dark.

_T-That was a dream…right? If that was a dream… then what in the world am I doing here? How did I get here? Where am I? Who brought me here? _

I took a glance at the digital clock that was sitting on top of the white drawer.

_**2:45 am**_

_SERIOUSLY?! _

With all thoughts and strength gathered, I slid my legs onto the edge of the bed, and stood up. My head was starting to spin.

_Ugh, my head… _

I held a free hand onto my forehead.

_It feels like someone shoved in a steam bar into my brain and then melted it…  
gotta make it stop… _

I couldn't balance my standing, I tried to walk and reach towards the door. I held the cold golden doorknob and turned it. I took a peek outside. It was a small hallway. I took one step out the door and looked around. The floor was carpeted, plain colored wallpapers and a few picture frames.

I heard TV noise.

And someone talking to himself/herself.

I slowly walked towards the noise.

I finally came to the edge of the hall.

I held on to the edge of the wall and examined the main part of the room.

It looked like someone was watching Twilight.

I couldn't really see the watcher's face, but it seemed like she was a girl. She has curly long-shoulder length blond hair. It looked like she was really into what she was watching.

I bit my lower lip.

_Crap. Did she bring me here? How did she find me? Did she, like, kidnap me or something? That wouldn't make any sense… but… why would she bring me here? And where did she found me? _

I thought for a minute.

_No, that can't be... I was just dreaming! Wasn't I _

I took a step back and leaned on to the wall. I slowly closed my eyes; remembering what had happen before I got here...

_"Anthony!" I yelled, still no response, only the whispers. The worse part was the whispers were getting louder as I scream._

_The cold…._

_The whispers… _

I shot my eyes open again, realizing what had just happened. It seemed like a nightmare.

_No, it wasn't… it all really happened…does that mean I was found lying down in the middle of the car park? In that case, where's Anthony? I need to go back and find him!_ I thought.

_…Or is this a dream? … _

All those questions and thoughts rushed through my head like a waterfall, believing in this non-sense that was happening. I hung my head and sighed. Even after waking up from a sleep, my knees were starting to buckle again.

_What the hell's wrong with me?... _

My body felt heavy. My head was spinning. I felt like vomiting.

And my vision blurred again.

_My head…am I having a migraine or something? _

All of the sudden, I lost my footing; leaving me to fall off and hit the floor.

I made a thud noise through the floor carpet and slightly grunted. I landed on my left hand and it made a crack sound. It hurt like a bitch. I had to bite my tongue back.

I heard a small girlish gasp coming from the living room.

"W-Who's there?!" she asked, sounding panicked.

I also felt a little bit of panic inside me. I didn't know why, exactly.

I quickly shot up; completely ignoring the pain, and tiptoed to the nearest door before the girl would reach me.

I quietly turned the door knob and emerged into a dark room, closing the door afterwards.

I slowly walked backwards; not making a sound and not knowing where I was going. Then I noticed I backed up into some clothes, I glanced back and noticed that I was trapped in small, dark closet.

I descended deeper into the closet and leaned back, sliding down to the floor with my knees on my chest level.

I was curled up in a dark closet in someone's house, I didn't know exactly why I was doing this, it was like my body's moving on its own, doing the first thing my conscience tells me. I was like a scared little child.

I could hear footsteps coming closer; I think she knew I was hiding here.

My heart beat faster when she slowly turned the doorknob and finally opened it.

A flash of bright light hit my sensitive eyes.

She moved the clothes away, finding me, completely curled in a corner.

Then she let out an exasperated sigh.

"There you are. What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked.

_…w-what? _

I slowly looked up.

My eyes widened.

The girl looked a lot like Anthony, not exactly like Anthony, but she has several features of him.

She could seriously pass as Anthony, but of course she had a real female voice; her voice was somewhat close to Anthony's.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

She reminded me of a specific Smosh character, for some reason.

I was speechless, I couldn't say anything.

She raised an eyebrow. "I said: what are you doing here? And how did you get here? Are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked.

I still couldn't say anything, I just stared at her face; completely amazed. A few moments later I saw her flush a little.

"W-what are you staring at? S-say something…" she forced me, looking all red.

I quickly snapped out of myself and shook my head.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" I managed to say. "I-It's just...I just…" I stuttered, I couldn't say anything.

She knitted her eyebrows. "Are you alright? You look a little pale…" she asked.

I stared at my white pale hands and gulped quietly.

She sighed again; I could sense a little anger in the sigh.

"Look. It's okay, I don't bite!" she said.

I looked back at her. "Y-Yeah, I know…"

"Then what are you doing still curled up in there?" she asked before I even realized.

I tried to stand up, using my left hand to hold on to the wall to support me. But halfway through the process, I forgot my left wrist was sprained and it sent me tumbling back down to the floor.

The girl grabbed my right hand and tried to help me up.

I successfully stood up and noticed that the girl was basically the same height as me, which was weird because she looked a lot like Anthony, and Anthony's a few inches taller than me; I thought they would have the same height.

She took my left hand and examined it. She poked it a bit and I had to hold in my tongue. She fisted my hand lightly. No matter how light it was, it still hurt.

I yelped quietly.

She glanced at me for a sec and asked, "When did you sprain your wrist?"

"I-I guess I sprained it just now when you tried to find me, but I fell a few times earlier…" I said, ducking my head down.

She sighed again and then shrugged, "Well, let's see if I can aid this…" she said.

* * *

"Is there anything else on?" I complained. She let me sit on the couch and forced me to watch Twilight while she tried to find some bandages. I noticed the broken glass that was sitting next to the coffee table; she hadn't cleaned it up yet.

"Don't you dare change the channel!" she shouted from her room.

I snorted and sat back.

The girl came quickly returned with a bunch of bandages. "Ah, yes! 'Still reached my favorite scene!" she exclaimed, then she sat down next to me.

She grabbed my left arm, I slightly yelped, I felt like a child. She glanced at me then back at my hand. She rolled up my sleeve up to my elbow area and began her "aiding".

"Is this the first time you sprained your wrist?" she asked.

I bit my lower lip and said, "Not really, I sprained my wrist a couple times before. The first one was from a snowboarding accident and the second one was from filming a video…"

She slightly nodded her head. "I see... you were _that _clumsy, huh?" she said, still in the process of aiding my hand.

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes until she started talking again.

"You know we found you lying unconscious in the middle of the car park. BG and I were about to head to the car when we found you. There was no one else around so we took you home," she said.

"You found me unconscious in the middle of the car park?" I repeated.

She sighed angrily. "Well, duh. That's what I just said! Weren't you listening?"

I rolled my eyes and continued, "Anyways, you just found me; lying there?"

She looked up at me and nodded, "Yeah…"

_So I really wasn't dreaming… then I really need to go back to Anthony! I wonder what happened to him. Did he go home? Is he looking for me? I really doubt he was looking for me. I still need to go back, he might worry. I didn't want him to strain himself to find me again; he did that, like, 4 times already and he was worn out as hell. I lose track often and he's like an overprotective brother that I've never had. _

"Alright, now time for the some serious questions," I said, looking at the  
girl's confused face. "Where am I? Where is this? Who are you? And h-how—"she  
stopped me half-sentence.

"One question at a time please? Thank you…" she said.

I sighed, again, then repeated, "First, who are you?"

The fact that she was a curly-blond and had Anthony's resemblance, I doubted her name is gonna be…

"I'm Antoinette…" she said.

Those words were still echoing inside my ears. I was in fatal shock. I still couldn't believe it. I didn't know if I was hallucinating or something…

"If you're thinking, I'm single! I just broke up with Brad, like, a week ago, again," she said.

My eye twitched. Brad was Antoinette's ex-boyfriend/boyfriend in our Smosh videos.

_Where the hell am I? _

I was stuttering for words, "Y-You're…Antoinette?"

She looked up and nodded "Yeah, do I have to repeat again?" she asked.

I shook my head, "But….I don't get it… how is this possible?"

"How is what possible?" she asked.

"I-Is your full name Antoinette Padilla?" I asked; trying to make sure if this was what I thought this was.

She crossed her eyebrows, "How do you know?" she asked and suddenly gasped, "Did you go through my drawer?! You pervert!"

I felt stiff, I couldn't move. I couldn't believe it.

Antoinette Padilla, our fictional character from Smosh, was sitting right in front of me, with real curly blond hair and with a real girl's voice

_Am I going crazy or something? _

"Hey," she said, snapping me back to reality. "Are you okay? You're looking whiter than before…"

I looked up and stared into the girls eyes; those familiar soft brown eyes.

_Am I actually believing that this is Antoinette? _

"I'm alright…" I said. Even if I just came out from a sleep, I felt exhausted.

After she finished patching up my arm, she sighed. "Whew, alright, all done. Thank goodness…" she said.

I lifted my arm and examined the work. I looked back up at Antoinette and managed a smile. "Thanks…" I said.

She nodded and said, "No prob."

"Now it's your turn to tell me who you are…" she said.

"I'm—" I was suddenly cut off by Antoinette's ringing phone. She took out and lifted her phone.

"Who can be calling at this hour?!" she complained, she checked who the caller  
was. "BG? Why would she be calling this late?" she said while answering the phone

_BG? Who's BG? _

"Girl, what are you doing calling me this late?" she said, talking to her phone, "No, I'm watching Twilight, and I'm keeping—" she turned to me.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"I-Ian…" I said.

She turned back to her phone.

"And I'm keeping Ian company …"she continued. "Yeah, he is. He just woke up…yes…now let's return to my question: why are you calling this late?"

She nodded and her facial expression changed into shock.

"What?! No way! Why?! Why would he?! That bastard! Tell me more…" she continued, taking her phone and aid-kit back to her bathroom.

I leaned on the couch and sighed. Even though I just came from a sleep, I felt tired. I proceeded to force myself to watch Twilight while waiting for Antoinette to come back.

"That slut! I always knew she was after him!" Antoinette suddenly exclaimed, waking me from my half-sleep, as she came back; still clutching onto her phone and holding it up against her ear. She turned to me; with a very pissed face.

I smiled sweetly and waved a little.

She turned away and said, "Yeah, I know… I know right? She's such a skank!"

"Umm…" I said, dragging her away from her conversation. "C-Can I use the bathroom?"

She crossed her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever…" She pointed her finger towards the hall way. "First door to the right." She said.

I stood up and slightly nodded.

"Thanks…" I said as I strut my way to the bathroom.

* * *

I closed the door behind me and rested my hands on the sink.

Crystal clear water came running from the faucet. I cupped my hands and splash some water on my face. I stared at myself at the mirror; making sure I was awake. I closed my eyes for a sec, giving myself inner peace.

My inner peace was later on interrupted by the sound of glass breaking from outside.

**_Again. _**

* * *

**A/N: About Antoinette, I kinda "fixed" her a bit. (I gave her real hair, voice etc.) but she still has her personality. And about her "relative-ness" with Anthony, I also fixed that a bit (that will be mentioned in a few chapters later...) Btw, in my story. Antoinette has no relation/past with Ian. He's a complete stranger to her. (Can you guys guess who BG is?) ;)**


	7. Sleep over! (Ian's POV & Anthony's POV)

**Yay! I'm back! Sorry for the slow update, I was involved in an accident (I was run over by a motorcycle blah, blah, blah) Anyways, I've gained more followers and faves from the last chapter.**

**Thanks again for faving and following this story! I really appreciate it! You guys are awesome! ^_^**

**So enough didly-dadle, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Staying in for a sleepover**

* * *

**Anthony's POV**

**8:36 pm **

Billy burped loudly.

"Sorry…" he said, his face turning red and continued to eat his piece.

"Oh c'mon, Billy. You can do better than that," Brent commented.

I just sat there, slowly eating my piece. I was hungry as hell, but I didn't feel like eating. My mind's more preoccupied with something else other than my own hunger.

"Aren't you gonna finish your piece?" Brent asked, with a mouthful of pizza.

"It's been sitting there for a while now…" I looked up and offered my plate to him.

"You can have it if you want. I don't really feel like eating right now…" I said, handing out my plate to Brent as he took it.

My body still felt beaten up, I couldn't move my limbs much, it's like they were stiff. I seriously felt like I fell from a 50 storey building and survived without going to a hospital. _(Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little  
too much. But, yeah; let's go with that.)_

"You've been looking a little down since you woke up. Are you sure you're alright?" Billy asked from the other side of the table.

I quickly looked up. "Huh? O-Oh yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about it…" I said as I stared down and to sipped my diet coke.

When I looked back up; I noticed they were both staring at me weirdly.

"Guys, seriously; I'm fine. Stop staring at me. It's kinda creeping me out…" I mumbled.

They continued to stare at me weirdly. and then Brent broke the awkward silence.

"Alright, Billy. Take these plates back to the sink," he commanded as he handed the plates to Billy.

"O-Okay… Hey Brent, when are we gonna wash those plates?" Billy asked as he pointed out at those other plates that were sitting on the sink and counter.

He made a hand gesture and said, "We'll do that tomorrow..."

Billy then proceeded to take the plates to the sink.

"So…what about you?" Brent asked, probably talking to me.

"Umm… what about me?" I asked, confused.

"Are we supposed to take you home or something?" Brent asked. "You know, get you back where you came from."

_I don't exactly know if I want to go back home yet. Hell, I don't even now where I am. I'm too numb and tired to go back home. I don't even know what's going to happen to me in the next 24 hours. _

"Well?" Brent asked, snapping me back to reality, "Yes or No?"

"I…don't know…" I said.

Billy gasped happily then came back to interrupt our conversation.

"Hey, Brent. Can he stay in for a sleepover?" he gladly asked.

"A sleepover? What are you, a 10 year old girl?" Brent asked back.

"Oh come'on, Brent. Let him stay! It's getting dark out. Plus, he looks pretty worn out," Billy insisted.

"Billy, he just came out from a sleep. You expect him to be worn out?"

"Yeah, just look at him!"

Brent examined me for a while and turned back to Billy.

_To be honest, I wanted to stay here for the rest of the night. For everything that was going on, I just want to rest and hope everything will go back to normal again. _

"You know what? Fine, but only if you wash the dishes tomorrow. You go get him some pillows and blankets while _I _go dive into _my _pillows and blankets," He stated as he proceeded to his room.

"Hey, you know it's bad to sleep right after dinner," Billy quickly said.

"I don't care…" Brent replied as he shut the door behind him.

Billy stared at me and noticed my "I'm-sorry-I've-never-should've" face.

But he just smiled at me and said, "Heh, don't worry! Brent's always like right here and I'll get your pillows." Just like that, he ran to the closet to get the pillows and other stuff.

I felt really guilty about them letting me stay in here for the night. They've already, I guess I can call it "save" my life. I owed them way too much, at least too much to me.

He came back as quickly as possible, with 3 pillows in hand and a blanket.

"Is it alright if you sleep on the couch?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." I said back.

Billy just smiled and set the pillows and blankets on the couch.

"Hey, look," I interrupted him. "I'm really sorry I had to make you do all of this, you guys have done so much for me that I'm starting to feel guilty…I'm really, _really _sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about and there's nothing to feel guilty about. In fact, smile and be thankful 'cause we're making you feel like home," he said with a smiled.

_I never really thought that Billy would ever say that. _

I smiled back and just followed on what he said, "Thanks…"

He smiled back and said, "No prob."

He pointed towards in which I guess is his room.

"Now I'll be in my room, if you need anything else, you can just knock." he said.

"Okay…" I replied as I nodded.

He swept away and headed to his room, leaving me alone in this unfamiliar living room to myself.

I looked around for a bit before deciding to sit on the couch next to my pillows and blankets.

I leaned in and grabbed the remote from the coffee table then opened the TV.

I switched from channel to channel, looking for something good on 'till I switched on something that looked kinda interesting.

I set the remote down and arranged my pillows to a comfortable level, letting myself indulge into this random movie I stumbled upon.

So far, the story is about an average kid in school, with a very strong grudge against his own father. Later in the movie, the kid grew up; still not being able to forgive his own father, he got married and had beautiful children. A few days later, a priest came into his house to settle his problems with his father. The priest commanded him to go to his father's house and apologize immediately, the guy objected but the priest insisted and gave the guy some money for the fair and gifts to bring for his father. The guy went to his father's house and calmly apologized to him and said that he forgave him. A couple of weeks later, he found out that his father had passed away and was glad that his son was able to forgive him. _(Kind of a cheesy story…) _

The movie really touched my heart; it made me realize my _own _bond with my father who also passed away when I was 19, I wasn't been able to stop crying since then, Ian was able to comfort and calm me down for a while _(and that's not gay) _but that thing had already passed.

The thought of Ian came in mind again _(not in a gay way, again…). _

I just laid there, being surrounded by a bunch of pillows and covered with a blanket in a dark and atmospheric room; only being lit by the TV.

I thought about worrying what had happen to Ian since this morning, the random voice from my phone said that something happened to him. _(At least that's how I understood it.)_

_I never should've let him run back to the mall in a thick fog. I knew something bad would happen to him, so why did I let him? What the hell was wrong with me? This is all my fault. It was so stupid of me to let him go back, and now he's in danger, and I don't even know what was happening to him._

_He helped me to completely recover from my tragic lost, and now I promised myself to protect him; making sure I won't have another tragic lost. I failed. It's possible that something terrible has happened to him. I can't even handle the responsibility of my best friend's life, and now it slipped away from my sight._

_I failed… I'm a failure…_

_It's all my fault… _

I felt something wet on my pillow.

I lightly touched my cheek.

_Tears? I'm crying? When did I start crying? _

I quickly wiped the tears away. But I couldn't seem to stop.

_Why am I crying? There's nothing to cry about… is there? _

On that night, I softly cried myself to sleep.

Thinking about maybe my new tragic lost and thinking about what would  
happen in the next day.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

**3:15 am **

"You really need to stop your hobby on breaking glasses," I said as I helped Antoinette clean up the shards of glass on the kitchen floor.

"Jeez, it's not like I have a hobby of it. Oh no, not you!" Antoinette said, _still _talking on the phone.

I took the other shards of glass and quickly threw it on the trash can.

"All right, all done. Happy?" I said.

"Hold on…" Antoinette told the person on the phone.

She examined the floor and looked back up at me.

"Yeah, thanks," She quickly said before returning to her phone.

I sighed deeply and sat on the couch.

Twilight was still on, must be a Twilight marathon or something.

"Oh _hell _no! I specifically told her to stay away from him!... Yeah, I know; being a bitch as usual!" Antoinette said as she took her phone somewhere else.

I felt my eyelids slowing closing, I must've been more tired than I expected. I know I just came out from a sleep, but my body felt like it was going to pass out.

My breathing became calmer and slower.

Everything went dim and blurry; I finally closed my eyes; resting myself on the soft couch as I heard lines from Twilight.

* * *

I woke up and found something different.

I was still lying down on the couch, the TV was off and the only thing lit was the light from the kitchen. I took a quick glance on the clock.

**3:57 **

I guess I passed out for a while.

I noticed something that was wrapped around me; a very comfortable blanket and a soft pillow beneath my head, then I thought: _Antoinette… _

Speaking of Antoinette; she was sitting in the dinning table with a coffee mug on her left hand and a phone on her right. She was staring sadly on her phone as she stirred her coffee.

She seemed to notice that I was awake and that I was staring at her. She smiled wearily and said, "BG's line was cut. She said she would call again when she found the problem."

I slowly rocked my head back and forth and said, "I see…"

She brought her coffee then walked to me; setting her coffee mug on the coffee table then sat next to it.

She took a sip of her coffee and asked, "How's your wrist?"

I took a glimpse at my arm and lifted it. "It's feeling a little better now…"  
I said.

"That's good…" she wearily said.

A silence was formed for a few second, but then it was broken when Antoinette spoke up again. "You know, you had a really weird expression on your face when I said that I was Antoinette, it's been bothering me for a while. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong… it's just…" I ducked my face, and then a few moments later, I lifted my head up and said, "It's really hard to explain…"

"I can tell…" she said. She took another sip of her coffee and said, "I can also tell that you're worried about something…rather someone…" She leaned in a bit and asked, "Who is it?"

I looked away for a while and asked myself: _Should I tell her about Anthony? _

Before I can even answer myself, Antoinette gave a really long yawn and she shook her head a little.

"You know, maybe I'll tell you tomorrow. You're tired. Why can't you just go to sleep?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for BG to call back…" she replied.

"What are you and BG talking about anyway?" I immediately regret for asking that.

She crossed her eyebrows, "Like it's any of your business…" then angrily snorted.

Another awkward silence was formed, but then again was broken when I spoke up.

"Antoinette…can you do me a small favor?" I asked.

She stared at me with a confused face.

"It depends on how small it is…" she said.

Despite of what she said, I said it anyway.

"Antoinette, can you please drop me off the same place you found me tomorrow morning? You know: the parking lot near the mall?" I asked.

Her face began to relax.

"Oh, I see. Yeah, n-no problem." She said as she continued to sip her coffee.

She stared at her phone for a sec and grew angrier.

"Ahh, screw BG! I'm going to sleep!" she exclaimed before standing up; bringing her coffee mug with her and placing it in the fridge.

"Goodnight, Antoinette…" I quickly said before Antoinette could reach her room.

She stopped her tracks and faced me, eyebrows still crossed.

I gave her a weary-sweet smile.

Her face seemed to relax again as she replied back, "Goodnight, Ian…" before continuing to her room.

After hearing the door close, I lay down and stared at the white-plastered ceiling; thinking about something.

_I know I won't do anything much when Antoinette drops me off in the parking lot, but that's the only thing connecting me to the places I know. But something else was telling me that when I arrive at the mall, it's not like the place I used to know. But I'm going there anyway. I wonder what happened to Anthony after I passed out…_

_There are high chances that he came looking for me. I just hope he didn't come looking for me all day and night. I don't blame him for being so overprotective (in a brotherly way that is…), but he should stop worrying so much about me. I'm a grown-ass man; I can handle my own life. In fact, I'm even _more _worried about him (again, brotherly way.). He keeps on beating himself up and lowering his self-esteem._

_Tomorrow morning, I'm going to do what ever it takes to find him. It wouldn't be too hard when I didn't lose my phone. _

I shifted myself; trying to find a comfortable spot. I slowly closed my eyelids.

_All I can do now is sleep 'till tomorrow morning. Half of me thought that I couldn't handle this thing. And half of me agreed on that. But there's nothing else I can do. The only thing I can do now is sleep and hope that when I wake up, everything will go back to the way it was._

_But some part of me told me that nothing is going to be the same again. _

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was like, 5-7 days old. Sorry if I didn't post this. Maybe I'll post the other chapter sooner or later.**

**Anyways! About the movie that Anthony watched, that wasn't a real movie (at least, I've never saw one like it...) but it was base on true story aboutmy classmate's father. She got really emotional while telling us the story.**

**Hopefully, you'll still be around to check a new chapter.**


	8. Glass Spheres

**A/N: I'M BACK, BITCHES! xDD**

**Miss me? (probably not... sorry for asking...) It feels good to be here again! *inhales* *exhales*  
Okay, first of all, I'm really ****_really_**** sorry for the late update! Long story short, my old computer exploded and I lost the files for chapter 7, 8 and 9. I had to re-write EVERYTHING again, and it's hard to re-write a single chapter when you could only use your father's laptop twice a week. Well, the good news is the new re-written Chapter 7 was ****_a lot_**** better than the old one. ^_^ **

**Oh, and btw, you might wanna check chapter 2 again, I changed (not-so-much) ****_a lot_**** of stuff there to link into this chapter.**

**Oh well, sorry for all the talking... here's the re-written Chapter 7! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Glass Spheres**

* * *

**Fortuneteller's POV**

_Those familiar faces…_

_Those familiar voices…_

_It's all familiar…_

_I need to know why…_

_Why them? What's wrong with me? Why did I take them?_

_I never should've-…_

_No…_

_It's not them; they're completely different people…_

_Maybe it's just an illusion… _

_Maybe I'm just going crazy…_

* * *

**Anthony's POV**

I woke up in an unexpected place. I felt the cold air surrounding me and the ice cold floor.

I slowly lifted my eyelids, only to see nothing but white in front of me. Just bright, flashing white space.

_W-Where…am I?_

I slowly sat up and turned my head around to examine the room.

There was literally nothing here but white and fog.

Very cold and thick fog…

_Ow, my back… it's like its being murdered…_

I slowly flexed my back then stood up. The air was colder than I expected, I wrapped my arms around me and looked around the room again.

_Was I transported somewhere else again? Where is this? What is this? What happened?_

A few minutes after of looking around, I finally decided to take a step forward. I gulped before continuing to walk.

Suddenly, I heard constant pounding somewhere; I jerked my head towards the sound. It sounded pretty far…

I turned around and followed the sound.

The fog here seemed to be thicker than the one in the parking lot.

It seemed colder too.

Minutes passed, and then the pounding sound disappeared. I was still going straight ahead.

Steam escaped my mouth when I breathe. I was shivering as I looked from left to right; nothing in sight, until I ran into an invisible object.

I raised my hand and carefully placed it on whatever was in front of me. It was cold, a few seconds later I saw my own reflection then I saw through it. It was glass.

I looked around again; the fog made it hard to see, but it seemed that the glass expanded all the way around the room. It was like I was trapped inside a transparent dome.

"Wow…" I whispered under my breath.

The glass seemed to be as thick as the length of my forearm. I squinted my eyes to see what was outside the transparent wall. It was hard to see with of all of this fog.

I was later distracted by the pounding again. The pounding sounded close now. I followed the sound while my hand was still on the glass wall.

A few seconds later, the pounding stopped. Then I saw something unusual outside the glass. It was hard to see, but it was clear that it was another giant glass dome filled with thick fog.

My eyes widened when I saw a silhouette inside of it, it seemed like a guy. He was kneeling, his arms were raised in a 90 degree, slowly sliding down from the glass, and his head was leaning against the glass wall.

I couldn't see his face since he was looking down.

_He looks so familiar… _

My popped out as I realized who it was. With his brown bowl haircut hanging low, covering his crystal blue eyes and pale face.

It was…

"IAN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I pounded against the thick glass wall.

He jerked his head up, it _was_ Ian. His eyes popped out as well, he shouted something that I couldn't hear, it was like the glass was keeping us sound proof.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

_I've been walking around in this place for hours… where the hell am I? How did I get here?_

I tightly wrap my arms around me, I was shivering like crazy. I stared at my pale white hands; my left wrist is still wrapped in bandages.

I slowly flexed my neck as I walked around aimlessly in a white space filled with thick fog again.

_My neck feels like it's gonna break…_

My footsteps echoed through out the whole room. This room must've been big.

After what felt like hours and hours of walking, I finally found something out of the ordinary. I accidentally ran into something transparent and cold. I stared at it for seconds before realizing it was a glass wall.

I raised my right hand and carefully stroked it; I could see my own reflection, the glass seemed to be really thick; I looked around the room again, just to realize that the glass wall goes through out the whole room. Like a giant crystal ball.

I tried to see outside the glass, but it's hard to see with this damn fog (again…).

I suddenly saw something in the corner of my eye, something moving. I turned my head and my eyes widened as I saw a silhouette outside the glass. I quickly ran to it but it disappeared by the time I got there.

I squinted my eyes, trying hard to look outside. My eyes widened again as I found out that there was another giant crystal ball. Someone else was inside it; I couldn't really tell with the fog, he's just a mere silhouette.

It seemed like he was lying down in the middle of the floor, unconscious. I just stared at him for minutes, trying to figure out who he is.

A few minutes later he slowly sat and stood up. He started to walk away real slowly. It took me a few minutes to realize he was walking away to the point where I couldn't see him anymore.

I started pounding through the glass rapidly to get his attention.

"Hey! Wait! Over here!" I shouted through the glass. I couldn't see him anymore; the fog took over the view.

I kept pounding through the glass 'till my arms gave out. My left wrist rang. I slightly yelped.

I pulled back my left hand and examined it. The bandages were loosening up a bit. It started hurting like a bitch again.

I leaned my back against the glass wall and slid down to sit. I spent another few minutes flexing my left wrist.

Later, I stood back up and started pounding through the glass again. Just for the slight chance that he might hear me.

I pounded through the glass as hard as I can, ignoring the pain on my left hand.

"Is anyone out there?! Please help! Over here!" I shouted, still pounding through the glass. Still no respond.

I couldn't stand it anymore, my left hand cracked a bit. I stopped pounding and I tried my best to ease the pain.

The cold air spun around me, letting me shiver through the atmosphere.

I stared down at my shoes and dropped down on my knees, clutching my left fist and shivering like crazy.

Moments later, I heard pounding. This time it wasn't me. It sounded really close too.

I lifted my head and my eyes popped out. I saw the least person that I expected to see, with his emo flap slightly covering his soft brown eyes.

It was…

"ANTHONY!" I shouted through the glass.

Words couldn't describe on how happy I am to see him. I quickly stood up. He said something that I couldn't hear. The glass must be thick enough to be soundproof.

Suddenly, the fog disappeared, completely.

We could see the whole room. We _were _trapped in a giant crystal ball.

Outside the glass was completely white, we were sitting on a table covered with a pure white cloth.

We both looked at each other, millions of questions floating in our heads.

Before we could even speak, a 50 foot hooded woman suddenly appeared and stood (rather sat…) before us. She took her hood down, revealing her pale white face and her dark violet hair.

_It's her…_

She was looking down at us with her milky white eyes, her elbows on the table, resting her chin on top of her hand.

It was like she was watching us the whole time, hiding in the fog. She gave us a mischievous smile, "Miss me?"

She leaned in even further to examine our super confused and scared faces. We backed up a bit, slightly scared of the giant face that was staring at us. She chuckled a bit then she leaned back on her chair.

"So", she said, "Where do we start?"

* * *

**Fortuneteller's POV**

"I-It's you…." The dark haired boy said, stuttering.

Even though they were both trapped in their own soundproof crystal balls, I can hear them loud and clear.

_He remembers me? How lovely…_

I gave him a mischievous smile and leaned in forward. "Yes, it _is_ me, nice to see you again. What are you doing inside there?"

"You tell me…" the brown haired boy said.

I took a quick glance at him and leaned forward to him. "Hmm… anything else to add?" I asked.

"Yeah," he flatly said, "Where are we? What did you do to us? Why did you do this? Why-" he was abruptly when I exclaimed, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! _Way_ too many questions, umm, one at a time, please? Thank you."

He angrily sighed.

"Where are we? Right now." the dark haired boy asked.

"Hmm…" I quickly turned to him, "why don't you find out yourselves? Come into _this_ room, then you'll find out. 'Cause from your point of view, nothing fills it."

"Where did you transport us?" the brown haired boy asked.

"The place you were before?" I asked as I turned back to him, "Well, let me explain…" I said, preparing for a big speech.

"You see, the world you were in before summoning you here is an alternative dimension made by your own state of mind. It mainly consists on both of your creative or imaginative side and your source of happiness. It may also contain in your deep feelings. It's a hidden dimension. You can't have access to it, but me." I continued, "Hmm… I should probably tell you this too since you're gonna die anyway…" both their eyes widened.

"D-Die..?" the brown haired boy asked.

"You see, I trap all my customers in this dimension. Of course, the people who approach me have no life at all. Sometimes, people who approach me were planning to kill themselves. I tell their fortune, they became unconscious and I sent them here. Some of the people have no figment of imagination, so the dimension only contains their source of happiness. From the moment they wake up, they're not gonna question their surroundings at all. They see the world they want to see, they see their main source of happiness. They're gonna spend their whole life in there, not wanting to go back to the real world where they belong. They're gonna die in the fake world that they created themselves, while their real selves in the real world would die as well. So once you enter that dimension, you'll be trapped in there and you will surely to die, whether you like it or not…" I said, leaning back to my chair.

They seemed struck.

_'Guess they weren't expecting that. _

They were both speechless, with worried faces.

"Wait…" the darker haired boy said, "why _are_ you trapping your customers? Do you want something from them?"

"That's classified information…" I quickly answered, "nothing is gonna change anything if you know why. You're still trapped and you're still gonna die…"

"D-does that mean we won't be able to go back anymore? Does that mean we won't be able to return to our normal lives? Does that mean I won't be seeing Kalel anymore? Does that mean—"

"Silence, emo boy!" I said.

I stared at their worried faces. I can see fear in their eyes, their innocent faces.

_I can't believe I'm doing this but…_

I sighed deeply and said, "There _is_ a way out…"

"Really?!" the brown haired boy exclaimed, "then where is it? What are we suppose to—"

"Let me finish, bowl head!" I said.

I sighed again and said, "I can't tell you where, I can't tell you why. But I _can_ tell you this." I leaned in closer, "One of you can't leave without the other one. There's 2 of you in there and yes, you are both stuck in the same dimension. Find each other and escape. I see you both made new friends in there; they'll be able to help you out. You only have 1 week lifespan in there, if you're close into finishing your week you'll start to _become_ weak." I leaned back to my chair and asked, "Anymore questions?"

"I have a question…" the brown haired boy said.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you telling us this? Before you were like evil, merciless and stuff. But now, you're telling us the answers. It's like your heart suddenly soften…" he said.

It suddenly struck me. I didn't notice I was telling them how to escape. I turned away from them.

_What was I thinking? Why did I tell them this?_

_No…_

_I know why…_

_It's because I couldn't control myself, I couldn't hold my feeling and emotions…_

_I couldn't help it…_

_There's nothing else I can do, I already told them…_

_I just gave them an advantage… _

I turned back at them. "L-Look, do you want some help or not?!" I said.

"Of course we do!" the brown haired boy said, "it's just bothering me why—"

"Good. Now get out of my sight!" I suddenly exclaimed.

A thick fog filled both of the crystal balls again, covering up both of them. A few minutes later, the fog disappeared with the guys.

I rested my head on the table, thinking the _real_ reason why I summoned them here in the first place.

_Well… there's nothing else to do but watch…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry if this chapter annoyed you because it kept changing POV's, there's no other way to do it! :(**

**And it seemed like the Fortuneteller has a little ****_thing_**** for Ian and Anthony. What is it and why? Stick though the entire story to find out why! :D **


	9. Opening up Big Bertha (Anthony's POV)

**A/N: YAAY! Re-written Chapter 8 is done! And it came out a lot better than the original copy! And I'll also celebrate because I got my new laptop! Which means I'll be uploading normaly again! :D **

**Alright, that's all I can say for now... enjoy Chapter 8! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Opening up "Big Bertha"**

* * *

**Day 1**

**Anthony's POV **

"Dammit, Billy! Why is the toilet seat down?!" Brent shouted from the bathroom, waking me up from my deep sleep.

I quickly sat up, noticing I was transported back to Billy and Brent's house, on a very warm and comfortable couch, covered with blankets and pillows.

"How should I know?" Billy shouted from the kitchen, making me jump a little. "And why do you even ask? Is there a problem?" He was washing the dishes from last night, and of course, the other stacks of dishes. He quickly noticed me.

"Oh! Sorry, did we wake you?" he asked.

"K-Kind of…" I responded.

"Sorry…" he repeated, "Brent was asking a…a pointless question."

"I see." I said, looking out the window and then asked, "What time is it?"

"Umm…" Billy checked the clock. "Its still 7:00." then went back to doing the dishes.

"7:00? Isn't that a little early?" I asked.

"Yeah, Brent and I have other plans today. And by 'other' I mean 'a lot'." he said, "That includes dropping you by the car park…"

"O-Oh, yeah…" I whispered to myself.

Billy turned back to me, "So you should get up, have breakfast and get dressed so we can leave as early as possible like you wanted."

"A-Alright…" I said, standing and clearing out the couch, picking up the pillows  
and blankets.

"Where should I put these?" I asked.

"Oh, you could just put that in the closet near the bathroom." he said, turning back to wash the dishes.

I walked to the closet and placed in the pillows and blankets. After closing the door, Brent came out of the bathroom. He quickly noticed me.

"What are you doing up this early?" he asked.

"Umm… I just woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep." I responded, hiding the fact that he was the one who woke me up.

He shrugged then went straight to his room and said, "Well, I'm going back to sleep. It's a little early…"

* * *

"Does Brent really expects a singe person to clean all these dishes in one day?" Billy complained from the kitchen.

"Need help?" I asked while I was holding a cold bowl of cereal, sitting on the couch, in front of the TV.

"No, it's okay. I think I can handle this by myself…" he said.

I turned back to the TV, switching from channel to channel looking for something interesting until I stumbled upon a very familiar infomercial.

"Is your house so full of trash that you passed out from the smell of old rotting food?" A guy (that looked like Ian) asked, dressed up formally with glasses, a hat and a mustache. I almost chocked on my cereal.

"Yes." Billy suddenly said from the kitchen, apparently watching the infomercial.

"Have you ever wanted a slave to do all your cleaning for you?" he asked again.

"Yes," Billy said again, forgetting to do the dishes that were sitting on the counter next to the sink.

"Well, you're in luck you lazy fatso. Now you can get your own personal robot slave to do everything for you. All you have to do is give it a c  
ommand phrase, and say it after the command! (I made mine, dingle berry)."

Billy watched, nodding his head along.

"Since it's not a real human, you can do _anything _you want to it… you can even make it drive you places! But… you probably shouldn't do that  
if you get an Asian robot…wow, that was really f*cking racist!" the guy said, ending the infomercial.

"I gotta get one of those!" Billy said running to his phone that was sitting on the table. He was interrupted by a knock on the door; he walked to the front door and opened it.

It was a delivery guy (that looked like Ian too…); he was wearing a light brown polo shirt, and a brown hat that said: "Fed Up". A big box was sitting beside him.

"Yeah?" Billy asked.

"Special delivery for, uhh, Anthony Pad-Padid-" the delivery guy said, trying hard to pronounce my last name.

_Wait, my last name? A special delivery… for me? _

I quickly walked to the doorway and stood next to Billy, the delivery guy, still trying to pronounce my last name.

"-Padid-Padiw-Padil-Padildo!" he said.

"It's…_ Padilla _." I corrected.

"Great! I just need to see your ID." he ordered. I brought out my ID and showed it to him; he was trying hard not to laugh. I just rolled my eyes and did whatever I'm supposed to do to complete the process.

"Alright, have a nice day!" the delivery guy said as he walked away.

Billy and I just stared at the huge box that was staring back at us.

"Wow, what a big box…" Billy said, breaking the ice, "C'mon, let's get it in!"

I nodded and helped Billy carry the heavy and huge box in.

"Who could've sent you this?" Billy asked, "And why would it be sent here?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…but whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it…"

"I'll go get the box cutter." Billy quickly said as he ran to the hall.

I examined the box. It doesn't have the sender's address. Strange.

Billy came back with a box cutter in hand. "Here." he said, handing me the box cutter.

I took it and pried the box open. Inside there was a note inside when I opened it. It said:  
_  
"The clothes here are straight from your closet. Hope you enjoy the other things  
that might come in handy for the rest of the days. Happy dying!_

_- From: The person who sent you here"_

_The person who sent me here? That hooded fortuneteller? Why would she give me this? _

Inside the box were 4-5 t-shirts, another pair of jeans, 3 pairs of socks, a pajama, a towel, toilet paper, toothpaste, toothbrush, soap, and a bottle of shampoo. (And I'll pretend not to notice those 4 underwears).

"Whoa…" Billy whispered.

I quickly spotted a small white box that was hiding at the bottom of the box. I reached for it and examined it. It was a white palm-sized box.

"Another box?" Billy asked.

I carefully opened the box to find a really, really small golden hourglass with a chain attached to it like a necklace. It was filled with golden sand.

"Whoa…!" Billy said again, staring at the hourglass. "It's so shiny…"

There was another note under the hourglass. It said:

_"Do it fast and find your friend before 7 days. Time is running."_

_-From: The person who sent you here"  
_  
"What does that mean?" Billy asked, with his head over my shoulder.

I glanced at the small hourglass again. The sand was dropping really slowly. My eyes widened. This must've represented the time I got left here.

I quickly turned to Billy and said, "Billy, you guys have to drive me to the parking lot, now."

"Wah… now?" he asked, "O-Okay… but, aren't you gonna get dressed yet? And why? What's wrong? "

"I'll explain later, i-if I can..." I said.

"Hey…" Brent yawned, walking to the living and standing at the end of the small hallway, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell is going on out here?" He noticed the box that was sitting in the middle of the living room. "And where the hell did _that _come from?" he asked, pointing directly at the box.

"I dunno." Billy answered, "but it came for Anthony."

"It came for Anthony?" Brent asked again, moving closer to the box, "then why would it be sent here? Why can't it be sent to his house?"

"I know right? That's exactly what I said!" Billy exclaimed. "Oh, Brent," Billy said, turning to Brent who was closely examining the box, "Anthony said he needs to be dropped off at that parking lot now."

"What, _now _? Can't you give us some time to dress up first? I look like crap…" Brent said.

"I thought you were going back to sleep?" I asked.

Brent shrugged and said, "Nah, I couldn't go back to sleep. I tried."

I slowly nodded my head, "I see…"

"What, do you really wanna go now?" Brent asked again.

"Well…" I said, "I'm kinda in a hurry. I'm meeting up with someone who hopefully would show up as well…"

"Alright… you can clean up yourself, too. It seems like you have your own bathroom necessities to use for yourself. I'll take a bath afterwards, and then we-" Brent was abruptly interrupted when Billy asked, "What about me? I  
wanna come!"

Brent angrily sighed and said, "Fine. _Then _Billy, and then we can go now."

* * *

**_7:27 am _**

"H-Hey, Anthony…I have a question." Billy asked as he sat next to me on the couch. I just came out of the shower and now Brent's taking his turn. It seemed like Billy had successfully cleaned up all the dishes.

"Umm, have you ever had any experience around women?" he asked.

That question was little weird but, "Yeah, why'da ask?"

"Well," he said nervously, "I…like this girl. I see her every week; she lives on the other side of the neighborhood. She comes here whenever Brent throws a party. She doesn't seem to notice me… what do you think I should do?"

I paused for a minute, thinking for a solution. "Well…maybe you should try interact with her. Approach her."

"Yeah, but…I get shy and nervous around her." he said.

"Well, umm. Try to shake your nervousness off and socialize with her. That's all you can do for now…I got nothing…" I explained.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." Billy said.

"Okay, umm. Now, can I ask _you _something?" I asked. (Askception.)

He looked at me, "Oh, sure. What is it?"

"Well…" I quietly said, "I mean I know I owe you guys a _lot _, but…" I stopped mid sentence.

_Is this too much to ask them? They've done so much for me now. I shouldn't be asking them for too much stuff… _

"C'mon," Billy suddenly said, "What _is _it? Tell me. I promise I won't be mad!"

I sighed as I force myself to ask the question, "If…if I didn't find what I was looking for in the car park. Can I…s-stay here, for awhile?"

Billy's smiled widened and he suddenly exclaimed, "Of course you can! You're  
welcomed here!"

I gave him a small smile, "R-Really? 'You sure your brother wouldn't mind?"

He made a hand gesture, "I'm sure he won't mind, he likes the company! He likes to see someone else's face at home for a change. Plus, he isn't around the house that much."

I nodded my head along, "O-Oh, okay…thanks. Thanks so much, you have no idea."

"No problem." Billy happily said.

"And why? What happened to your house? Why can't you go home?" he asked.

_Oh crap… I need to come up with something…FAST._

_Umm… _

"I…got kicked out of my apartment that my room mate and I shared." I said, coming up with the best lie I can come up in 3 seconds.

"Oh, then why do you want to go to the parking lot so fast?" he asked again.

I paused for a second, "Umm…like I told you. I'm looking for Ian."

"Oh, okay." Billy said, "Need any help looking for him? You said he was in trouble, last night."

_I…wouldn't mind the company, so why not? And I also need someone to tour me around town. _

"Sure. But, don't you have other plans like you said?" I asked.

"Nah, I just found out that Timmy's at the other side of town, so I got nothing to do today." Billy explained.

"Yes, you do." Brent suddenly said, entering the living room with wet and messy hair, all dressed up in his casual clothing, a green-blue v-neck shirt with black hoodie and jeans. "You have to take a shower and hurry up before we leave you here."

"Oh, right!" Billy said, standing up and running to the bathroom, leaving me here all alone with Brent.

Brent's phone suddenly rang. He reached for it in his pocket and tucked it behind his ear.

"Hello?" he answered, "Oh hey! What's up?"

He was nodding along and suddenly his eyes widened, "Really?! That's great! How'dya get them?" he continued to nod his head when he noticed I was in the room.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be outside if you need me…" Brent told me as he brought his phone outside the backyard, sliding the glass door and closing it behind him.

The sun ray shone on my face, I sighed as I looked around the room. The white palm-sized box was sitting on the coffee table.

I opened it and picked up the small golden hourglass. It shone as I faced it at the sun's ray. It made me smile.

_The top is still full with golden sand. It seems like I still have a lot of time._

_The fortuneteller said I have 1 week here. 1 week…_

_Why would the fortuneteller tell us this? At first she was merciless and stuff, but why would she help us this time? I don't get it. What's going  
through her mind? _

I decided to shake that question off and deal with the problems I have now.

_What if I don't find Ian at the car park? Then what? What am I suppose to do? Go around town looking for Ian? I just wish this is just a small town.  
I just wish I could find Ian in time and get the hell out of here. _

I stared at the front door.

_Billy and Brent, that infomercial, the delivery guy. I wonder what else is out there. No matter how scared and stressed I am, I'm excited to see this new world. _

I sighed again.

_I just really hope I would find Ian… at least before the week passes. _

I clenched the golden hourglass and tucked it in my pocket.

I glanced outside at Brent. He was _still _talking to his phone. Who is he talking to anyway?

_Wait a minute… _

I took out my phone, still no signal.

_I don't get it! How come Brent gets signal and I can't? _

I leaned back.

_Even if I had signal, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't call Ian; I forgot he lost his phone. Well, at least I can tell Kalel that I'm sorry for not  
visiting her yesterday due to…problems at the current situation. _

I spent minutes thinking about stuff, daydreaming and just mainly resting when Billy came to the living room, with his hair all wet and messed up (and is not combed in a bowl). He was wearing his plain red Pokemon t-shirt and jeans; he was  
holding his favorite beanie.

"'You alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well," he asked, "ready to go?"

I stood up and brushed myself, "Yeah."

"Great, I'll just get Brent." he said as he walked to the backyard to get Brent who was still talking to the phone.

They went back in after a couple of minutes.

"C'mon," Brent said as he took his wallet and car keys and opened the front door, "what are you waiting for? We don't got all day…"

* * *

**A/N: From now on, you would be seeing a lot of smosh characters and video references (of course, I need some suggestions) Btw, the next time you'll see Anthony would be in chapter 11. Just letting you guys know ^^**

**I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as possible. PS, I need some suggestions on what smosh character or video reference that you wanna seein the next or in future chapters! (if you're gonna suggest a character,you need to suggest a minor smosh character :))**


	10. The Familiar Sibling (Ian's POV)

**A/N: YAY! New chapter! :D Okay, I just want to note out that I kinda noticed about Anthony and Antoinette's "relativeness". So...I fixed that... yup.**

**Anyways, there's nothing else I could say up here to prevent spoilers.**

**So, here's Chapter 9! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Familiar Sibling**

* * *

Day 1

Ian's POV

I suddenly woke up when someone threw a towel at my face. I quickly sat up, took the towel off and silently exclaimed, "What the hell?"

I heard a small girlish shriek; I turned and saw Antoinette, standing near the counter, her hair all wet like she just came out of a shower, she was wearing a signed Justine Beiber shirt and some casual jeans.

She sighed angrily, "Uh, it's just you. I almost forgot you slept there, you scared the crap out of me…"

"….sorry?" I apologized.

She rolled her eyes then she walked to the kitchen to get the cold coffee that she left in the fridge last night.

I stared at the clock that was hanging on the wall:

**_6: 48 am _**

I turned back to Antoinette, "What are you doing up this early? Didn't you fall asleep like, 2 or 3 hours ago?"

She leaned on the counter and sipped her cold coffee, "Yeah, well… actually no. When I was about to go to sleep, BG called. Then we chatted a bit 'till my battery gave out so I logged into Facebook, then talked to her there for a few hours 'till I realized it was already 5:00 am. And I was supposed to go to BG's house at 7 or 8." She took a sip of her coffee, continuing the never ending story, "and now that you're awake, do you wanna go to the parking lot next to the mall now so I can go directly to BG's house?"

_I _could. _It's probably the only place I know so far… maybe I can try to find Anthony from there… _

"Uhh… sure, why not? The earlier, the better." I said.

_And plus, I have to find Anthony, fast! I won't last long here. _

"Okay," she took a sip of her coffee, "so…how are you gonna clean up? You look like crap, no offence…"

I looked down.

_Crap, I _do _look like crap… _

I looked back up at Antoinette, and gave her an "am-I-supposed-to-be-sorry?" face.

She shook her head, "If you're planning on cleaning up before we leave, you'renot allowed to use _my _soap… Or use my towel. Or wear my clothes!"

She took her cold coffee and walked closed to me, "But, anyway. There's breakfast on the table. You could at least eat before we leave…but most importantly, you need a bath…"

I nodded my head as I stood up and brushed myself. I picked up the pillows and blankets and asked, "Where should I put these?"

Instead, Antoinette placed her coffee cup on the coffee table and held out her arms out and said, "I'll take care of that." I didn't hesitate, I gave her the pillows and blankets then she walk away to her room.

Then she came back and opened the drapes, letting the sunlight take over the living room. She turned to me, "Better?" she asked. I nodded.

"Okay, good." she said, walking to the trash bin, gathering the trash into the plasic bag and tying it pick it up, "can you do me a small favor and put this in the trash bin at the backyard?" she asked.

_Why the hell do _I _have to take out her trash? Why can't she do that herself? But then again… she's done a lot of things for me. It's probably the  
least thing I can do for her in return… _

I sighed and took the trash bag from her hand, "Okay, fine…"

She gave me a smile and said, "Thank you, the trash bin's somewhere in the corner of the backyard."

I opened the door to the backyard and closed it behind me. I scanned the yard for the trash bin; it was hiding behind a bush in the corner.

_Why in the world would Antoinette put it right there? _

I just shrugged that question off and dropped the trash into the trash bin. I examined the backyard for a bit before going back inside, the grass is freshly cut, there's a porch swing next to the entrance, a grilling station and a small table that came in with 2 chairs.

After getting some fresh air, I went back inside, just to find Antoinette on the doorway with some delivery guy (who looks a lot like me…). It seems like Antoinette was (kinda) arguing with the delivery guy. I walked to the doorway andstood next to her.

"Hey…" I said, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Antoinette repeated, "this screw up sent _your _package in the wrong address."

"No, ma'am," the delivering guy said, "the address specifically said to be sent _here _."

"No, no, no. There must be some mistake. I've never-" Antoinette was abruptly interrupted when I suddenly said, "Wait, wait, wait! D-Did you  
just say 'my package?'?"

Antoinette angrily sighed and turned to me, "Yeah, and this one guy just-" she suddenly got interrupted again when the delivery guy spoke.

"Oh, are you Ian Hecox?" he asked then I answered "Uh, yeah…"

"Great! I just need to see your ID." he said.

Antoinette watched me angrily as I took out my wallet from my pocket (I'm surprised it was still here.) and showed it to the delivery guy. A few  
moments later we brought in the package.

* * *

"What the hell is in this box that's making it so heavy?" Antoinette asked as she handed me the box cutter.

"I don't know, but let's see…" I simply said as I pried it open to see a note lying on top of everything else.

I took the note and read it, it said:  
_  
"The clothes here are straight from your closet. Hope you enjoy the other things that _

_might come in handy for the rest of the days. Happy dying!_

- From: The person who sent you here"

"'The person who sent you here'? What the hell does that mean?" Antoinette asked as she scanned the box.

_"The person who sent me here"… the fortuneteller? Why did she send me this? _

"Whoa…" Antoinette whispered. I turned to her, "What?"

I scooted next to her and checked the contents of the box. My eyes widened.

Inside the box were 4-5 t-shirts, another pair of jeans, 3 pairs of socks, a pajama, a towel, toilet paper, toothpaste, toothbrush, soap, a bottle  
of shampoo and umm…and umm… (underwears…)

"What the hell...?" Antoinette said as she scanned the whole box and found another small white box on the bottom of the box. She took it out and examined it, I scooted closer to her then she handed me it.

I opened it and found a small golden hourglass, releasing golden sands and it has a golden chain attached to it like a necklace. Antoinette's eyes widened then she carefully stroked it.

"Oh my gosh…it's so beautiful…who in the world gave you this and where did she  
buy it?!" she asked, I just shrugged.

I noticed a small note hiding underneath the hourglass; I carefully took it out and read it. It said:  
_  
"Do it fast and find your friend before 7 days. Time is running."_

-From: The person who sent you here"

That's right…I only have a week here. What happens when the week passes again?

My thoughts where suddenly interrupted when Antoinette said, "It's like someone sent you a giant survival pack, box edition!" as she scanned the box

I turned to her, "Antoinette?" I called.

"What?" she asked as her lift her head up from the box.

I crumpled the small note, "Umm, I need to go to that parking lot…now…"

She raised her eyebrow, "_ Now _? Can't you give me some time to curl my hair first?" she asked, "and plus, you have all your bathroom necessities in there, go take a bath…"

She stood up, "And there's your breakfast on the table. Go and have breakfast before we leave." then walked to her room.

"Wait," I stopped her, she quickly turned around. I stood up and took the towel that was lying peacefully on the couch and handed it to her, "you forgot something…"

She looked at me then back at the towel and took it from my hands, "Thanks…" she scoffed then went straight back to her room.

* * *

"Ugh, hey Ian," Antoinette called. I walked into the living room, with a towel around my neck and with wet and messy hair that I haven't got the chance to style it yet because Antoinette called. "What?" I asked.

She pointed at the box, "Can you move the box somewhere else? I almost friggin' tripped because of that thing." I sighed and did what she ordered.

I moved it next to the couch and turned back to her, "Happy?" I asked.

She nodded then walked past me, sitting down on the couch and lounging, "Yeah. Thanks!"

I shook my head and returned to the bathroom to hang my towel and came back to the living room and sat next to Antoinette. I checked my watch,

**_7: 15 am _**

_It's still pretty early. _

I glanced at Antoinette beside me, she was applying make up and holding up a mirror. She noticed me.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and hold this up?" she asked as she handed me the mirror.

I raised an eyebrow and held up the mirror good enough to get a good angle of Antoinette's face.

"Thanks." she smiled. I just sat there for minutes, getting a little tired of holding up the mirror for Antoinette.

"Now, let's get back to my question from last night…" she suddenly said, she tilted her head a bit to look at me behind the mirror. "Who are you looking for?"

I cleared my throat, "Umm, I'm looking for my best friend. Something happened yesterday that's why we got separated, that's why you found me lying on the ground. I don't know what happened to him… but, I know I need to find him fast before something else happens…I don't know where I am, this place isn't familiar to me at all, the only place I know so far is the mall. That's why I need you to drop me there; maybe I know the places from there…" Antoinette nodded along, "I see… what happened? Why were you lying there?"

I tried to recall, "I-I don't remember…all I remember is seeing someone behind me and falling unconscious…"

She shrugged, "Meh, oh well… how your wrist?" I quickly examined my wrist. "It's healed now…"

"Ahh," Antoinette said, "I knew I should've become a nurse…" I chuckled. Antoinette returned to applying make up on her face.

A few minutes has passed, my arms were getting kinda tired. I took a glimpse of Antoinette by tilting my head to the side.

She was applying lipstick then she noticed me she asked, "What do you want? You need make up too?"

I slightly cringed, "Haha…no thanks…" she shook her head and went back to applying lipstick on her lips.

A few minutes later, she said "Alright, I'm done. Thanks, Ian. You can let your arm down now…"

I sighed (not so) heavily when I rested my arm. Antoinette took the mirror from my hand and stuffed it in her pouch.

"I forgot to ask you this," Antoinette suddenly said when she turned to me, "who's your bestfriend? You know, the guy you're looking for?"

Before I can even answer, her phone began to ring again. I sighed for yet another interruption. She took her phone out of her pocket and answered it, "BG, not now. I'm in the middle of talking to someone… yes, it's the same guy from last night… yeah, I'm about to head to your house, I just need to drop Ian on the way… no, sorry. He said he needs to be dropped off…yeah…"

I stared at my feet, thinking about something else.

_What happens when Antoinette drops me by the parking lot then I didn't even find Anthony there or still unfamiliar on where I am? What am I supposed to do?Where do I even stay? I guess I still need Antoinette's help… and I need a place to stay for awhile… I just hope Antoinette wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a week. _

"Yeah, I wish…no… look, I just need to finish up, okay? Okay, bye. I don't want to waste my battery again. We'll continue the chit-chat when I  
arrive there." Antoinette said as she hung up the phone. She quickly stood up and brushed herself.

"Well, I'm gonna go prepare a little stuff. Can you be a dear and put the foods on the table in the fridge? Thank you." She said as she quickly walked away to her room.

I shook my head again, stood up then did what she told. After leaving the foods in the fridge, I went straight to the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. I brushed my hand across my forehead, slightly fixing the not-so-much wet and messy hair.

I exited the bathroom to find Antoinette standing in the middle of the living room, a purse in hand, splashing perfume all over herself. She noticed me and hand gestured me towards her, "C'mon, I'll splash some perfume on you too."

I walked towards her then she carefully splashed perfume on my neck. She moved closer to sniff, moved back then nodded.

"You smell great." she complimented. I smiled a little, "Thanks?"

She took her keys on the counter and walked to the front door, I followed behind but she suddenly stopped then she gave a small gasped. "I forgot my wallet!"

She turned to me, "Can you do me another favor and fetch me my wallet in my drawers?"

I'm not gonna lie, I was getting kinda annoyed by her constant orders. But like the other times, I gave one big sigh then said "Fine…" she smiled, "Thanks a lot!"

I walked over to the hall, "It's in my room on the top drawer!" Antoinette shouted from the living room.

I opened the door and entered Antoinette's room. It's still the pink wallpapered room filled with Justine Beiber posters. I scanned the whole room for the drawer. It was sitting right below the window; I quickly walked towards it and opened the top drawer to find a bunch of sweatshirts and pants.

I reached down under the sweat shirts and quickly found the wallet. I took it out and examined it. Seems like an ordinary wallet to me.

I walked back to the hall when I felt something dropped. I glanced behind me, to find out that a picture dropped from Antoinette's wallet. I slowly picked it up and took a look at the photo.

It was a guy, a _very _familiar looking guy. My eyes widened, I didn't know why it took me so long to realize who it was, with his red rosy  
cheeks, his emo flap slightly covering his right warm brown eye. What really gave it away is that he was wearing a Smosh shirt.

_A-Anthony?! _

My jaw slightly dropped, I just stared at the photo. I don't know how long, but it was probably long enough for Antoinette to say, "What's taking you so long?"

Her eyes widened as she realized that I was staring at Anthony's photo from her wallet. She sprinted towards me and snatched the photo away right from my hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Don't touch this!" she shouted as she clenched the photo in her hands.

"T-That's Anthony!" I shouted, sounding like a complete idiot.

She crossed her eyebrows, "You know him?!"

"Know him?" I said "he's my bestfriend! He's the guy I'm looking for! The reason why I'm going back to the parking lot in the first place! I was with him yesterday, and then something happened, everything went black."

Antoinette's face turned from flaming angry to concern and confused, she stared down at the ground, avoiding eye to eye contact, "You were with him yesterday? But, that's impossible…he couldn't…"

I crossed my eyebrows, slightly confused, "What are you talking? What do you mean?" she looked back up at me, staring deep into my eyes.

"Anthony…my brother…" she whispered, "h-he's…dead…"

* * *

**A/N: YAY CLIFFHANGER! :D So is Anthony ****_really _****dead?And how would he die? Ian just saw him a few hours ago. Then, you'llhave to find out in the next chapter :) Oh, and the Anthony that theyare talking about is the real Anthony, the Anthony that Ian's lookingfor, the Anthony that is currently with Billy and Brent.**

**If you are slightly confused about this, then just wait for the nextchapter, it'll probably be explained there.**

**So yeah, this is how I thought of how to fix Anthony and Antoinette's "relativeness"... like it? xDD**


	11. You and Me (Ian's POV)

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! :D I just notice I haven't added a disclaimer yet... well...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMOSH (or Lifehouse and their song)**

**Okay, well. Let's pick up where we left off in the last chapter, is Anthony **_**really**_** dead?**

* * *

**Chapter 10: You and Me **

_**7: 30 am **_

**Ian's POV**

Those last words still echoed in my ears. I couldn't move, I couldn't say anything. I felt numb, I just stared straight at Antoinette for the fact that she just said…

"_Anthony…my brother…" she whispered, "h-he's…dead…" _

I finally came back to my senses. I shook my head furiously, "No…that can't be… _that's_ impossible! I saw him a-a few hours ago! He can't be dead!".

"Well…" Antoinette breathed, looking away from me, avoiding eye to eye contact again, "I-I'm…not really sure if he's dead…"

I took a step forward and slowly leaned sideways to look Antoinette in the eyes, "What do you mean you're not sure?" she looked at me straight in eyes and sighed.

"You see…" she turned away again, "Anthony… it's been so long since the last time I saw him. It was 3 or 4 years ago the last time I heard from him. One day, it was the day where we had to go to a formal party, Anthony didn't show up, and later that night, Anthony was reported missing. Police were on the search for him, they scattered around town, looking from place to place all over for him, no trace was found, no evidence, no witnesses, nothing. It's like he just disappeared in thin air. We, including myself, went searching for him. A month passed, Anthony hasn't been found, he hasn't returned, and there was no new news about him. The police finally confirmed that Anthony is dead; it took me a few months to finally buy the news. There's a grave for him in the cemetery, from then, everything changed. I just couldn't accept the fact that my brother's dead. A few months later, everything went back to normal. I went back to my regular life, but some little part of me still wasn't sure that Anthony was dead…" she began to tear up.

I carefully placed my hand on her shoulder; she looked at me with teary eyes. "He's not dead…" I said. She sniffled and asked, "How can you be sure?"

I looked into her warm brown eyes, "I _know_ he's not dead. How can he be dead? He's fine, I saw him a few hours ago. Get your hopes up; he's in this town somewhere…"

Her face lightened up with a big smile, "He's here?! In this town?!" I smiled and nodded.

"Yup, that's why I'm going to the parking lot. To start looking for him, the parking lot is the last place we saw each other…it's my fault…" My smile faded as I stared down at my shoes, my hand slipped from Antoinette's shoulder, "I never should've gone back, I never should've left Anthony and this whole thing never should've happened…"

Antoinette stared down at me. "Ian…." she whispered, I quickly raised my face and saw Antoinette's worried face. I brought back the smile, hiding the sudden guilt that I felt. "But… you know, what happened, happened. I need to focus on the stuff I need to do _now_." I said, "I need to find Anthony, and I need to find him fast."

"I'm coming with you!" Antoinette suddenly said, grabbing my rolled up sleeve.

"Of course, I was gonna ask you that I needed some help and some company. I don't know this place; if Anthony isn't in the parking lot, then I need someone to walk me through the whole town, looking from place to place for Anthony."

_The Fortuneteller said that we live in the same dimension/world. He must be in this town somewhere. I just hope he really isn't dead like Antoinette said… if he is… _

My thoughts scattered again when Antoinette gave me a huge smile and said, "You can count on me!"

I smiled back and nodded, "Thanks Antoinette…"

She playfully patted my back, "No problem!" then her phone rang, again.

She pulled her phone out again and tucked it behind her ear, "…yeah, sorry. There was a little bit of a scene here that held up the line…yeah…I'll be there as soon as I drop him in the parking lot…I don't think it'll take long…yeah, we'll head out now, alright, see you there…" she hung up her phone and tucked it inside her pocket again.

"Well…" she said, looking at me straight in the eyes "shall we head out?"

I nodded as I followed her behind, she stopped her tracks again and gasped, "I forgot my-" I cut her in mid-sentence when I quickly handed her wallet.

"You forgot something…" I said, she looked at me with a slightly angry smirk.

"…I knew that…" she said as she snatched the wallet from my hands and continued to walk to the front door.

* * *

I stared out the window as Antoinette drove slowly to the mall. Everything seems normal; it's kinda like Sacramento here. We drove pass a few houses, restaurants, parks, trees, trees, more trees and back to houses.

Antoinette got a little awkward about the silence so she turned on the radio for a bit of music. She switch from stations to stations looking for good music, we passed some Justin Beiber (which was weird because I thought she liked Justin Beiber), some other pop music and metal music.

I kept my eyes on clouds and trees that were passing by; there was nothing more interesting to do here. I got so many things running in my mind.

_Anthony…please be there! I don't wanna waste anymore time and sweat; this whole thing is already a lot to take. It just happened all so fast, it's like we were in that fog covered parking lot an hour ago, and now I'm here, with a fictional Smosh character we made, looking for you in a world that I barely know within 7 days or it'll result into a death. _

_But, no matter where you are in this town. I'm looking for you, buddy. We need to go back to our real lives. We still need to continue Smosh, you still need to see Kalel, and I still need to see Melanie. We're not gonna be trapped in this unknown dimension and just die. And I know you're with me, Anthony. You aren't planning on staying here either. We're going back, and nothing's gonna stop us! Isn't that right?_

I stared at the last car that was passing by as we take a short cut through an empty road.

**Antoinette's POV**

_It's lucky no cars seemed to be driving through this shortcut to the mall. Of course, who would go to a mall in _this_ early in the morning?! Weird-asses! (Does that make me a weird-ass since _I'm_ going to the mall...?) _

I stared at the empty road, trees lined up neatly on the side. It was quiet…maybe too quiet.

_The awkward silence is killing me!_

I turned the radio again, looking for good music again. I was passing through some Justin Beiber songs, it was killing me! You had no idea how much I wanted to stop through the songs! I passed through probably 10 Justin Beiber songs already…damn…new world record. I've never skipped through A JB song before, but since Ian was here with me in the car, looking bored, I knew he wouldn't want JB playing through the whole drive so I tried my best to look for a good song that Ian might like.

I finally gave up on looking for a song and just randomly stopped to a radio station.

"_We now return to __**105.9 Editor! Radio**__! Lifehouse will be making a comeback on the next music! It's been so long since I've heard Lifehouse! Thanks for the random girl who requested that song! Now playing: You and Me by Lifehouse…" _the radio said as it faded out into the music.

I checked the time, "**7:49 am"**. I sighed as I stared back at the empty road and thought: _This is gonna be a long drive…_

"_What day is it? And in what month, this clock never seemed so alive…"_

_I was still shocked since this morning when Ian said the guy he was looking for, his best friend who he's desperately searching for…is my brother, Anthony. What a small world we live in, it_ is_ a pretty small town… _

"_I can't keep up, and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time…"_

_I gotta give Ian a lot of respect now. He's looking for the brother that I abandoned looking for, if Ian was bro's best friend, then why haven't I met him a lot earlier? Why now? It's like he just randomly dropped into my life, asking for help to start looking for my long lost brother all over again…_

"_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose…"_

_He gave me courage to look for Anthony again. He made it seemed so real that Anthony was still alive and was in this town, he's probably right. For some reason, I felt a little guilty for making him a servant/slave/butler this morning. Asking him to do such stupid things I'm too lazy or too disgusted to do._

"_And it's you and me, and all of the people and I don't know why…"_

I stared at Ian for a second, not minding the straight empty road in front of me. He was doing nothing but look outside the window, minding his own business. He was kinda quiet; a lot of things were probably going through his head. It was kinda cute seeing Ian stare straight out into clouds, daydreaming and leaving his presence here. The sight of him made me smile.

"_I can't keep my eyes off of you…"_

"Hey, Ian…" I suddenly said. He was brought back to his senses and looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Umm…" I whispered under my breath.

"_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right…"_

"A-Are you alright? You seem a little out…" I asked.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm just…thinking about stuff. You 'know…"

I nodded my head. "I see... well don't worry. We're almost there, you'll be able to find Anthony in no time…"

He looked at me "Don't you mean "_We'll _be able to find Anthony in no time?"

"_I'm tripping inwards; you got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here…"_

"O-Oh yeah…" I said, remembering to go with Ian. He gave me a slightly worried look, "You _are_ coming, right?"

I nodded, "Of course! I wouldn't let the opportunity of seeing my "long-lost-confirmed-dead brother" slip away!"

He chuckled.

"_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove…"_

"Ian, about earlier this morning, I'm sorry I made you do all those thi-" before I could even finish apologizing, Ian cut me off half sentence, "No, it's okay. There's no need to apologize. I didn't mind it at all…"

"_And it's you and me, and all of the people and I don't know why…"_

"O-Oh, well then…" I said, finally remembering what I needed to say, "You know, if by any chance we didn't find Anthony there. You could come with me to go to BG's house, I'm sure she'll love the company!"

He thought about it for a second before shrugging "Sure, I don't mind. I guess I could stop by…"

"Great! I'll tell BG on the way!" I said, looking for my phone.

"Okay, but…I also need to ask you something." Ian said.

I looked at him. "Oh, sure! What is it?"

"Well, I know I owe you a lot and…I have no idea how to repay you but-"

"What is it?" I interrupted him by repeating my question. H

e sighed, "If by any chance we couldn't find Anthony in the parking lot. Can I…well, I have no place to stay so… can I, s-stay in your house for a while?"

My heart lightened as I smiled. "Well, of course! I wouldn't mind the company! I've been living alone for _way_ to long…"

"Really? Wow, thanks Antoinette, you have no idea how much I owe you now…"

"No problem…" I said as I smiled, I took a last glance of Ian before returning my eyes onto the empty road, continuing to drive to the mall.

"_I can't keep my eyes off of you…"_

* * *

**A/N: It seems like Antoinette is gaining a **_**little **_**something for Ian now...let's just say, she saw a spark between them xPP Anyways, this chapter is a little short (well, it's short to me)because it's supposed to explain why Anthony is dead, it's supposed to show Ian and Antoinette teaming up to find Anthony and it's also supposed to show Antoinette's feelings for Ian are beginning to grow.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! You'll find out if Ian and Anthony will meet and reunite in the parking lot! (is that wrong grammar?)**

**PS. I still need suggestions for Smosh characters and video references :)**


	12. First Attempt in Reuniting

**A/N: YAY! New chapter! :D Sorry it took 2 weeks long, this might be the longest chapter I've ever written! (estimated: 4,000 words) and this chapter might be annoying because it's gonna keep changing POV's (6 times), I'm really sorry :( there was no other way to do it!**

**I would also like to thank the readers out there, thanks so much guys! :D It makes me happy to see people who are actually favoriting and following this story. :')**

**So, okay. Enough drama and chatter, here's chapter 11!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: First attempt in reuniting**

* * *

**8:04 am**

**Anthony's POV **

"Can we stop at a pizza place or something? I'm hungry…" Billy cried from the front seat.

"Pizza place? I don't think there's an opened pizza place in _this _hour…" Brent said as he kept his eyes on the road. "Why didn't you eat before we left?"

"I was washing the dishes like there was no tomorrow, took a shower afterwards and left. I didn't have time to eat! You didn't _give _me time to eat!" Billy shouted.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to come." Brent said.

"But that doesn't mean I have to die from hunger!" Billy said as he leaned back to his seat. I was sitting alone on the back, watching and listening to Billy and Brent's conversation like a tennis rally.

I sighed and leaned back for the fact that I was bored and being ignored. Brent saw me in his rearview mirror, "You know, we've been talking so much that we forgot about that guy in the back…" Brent said.

Billy raised both of his eyebrows in realization and turned to me, "Oops, sorry Anthony. We're always like this, whenever we have someone else in the car and they have to sit in the back, we always forgot about them being _in _the car. Well… unless they're girls…"

"_ Hot _girls…" Brent corrected then Billy nodded.

"Don't worry…" I said, "I'm fine here…"

"Are you sure?" Billy asked, "are you sure you're not _hungry _?"

I shook my head, "No…"

"Dammit!" Billy exclaimed as he turned to lean back further into his seat, "C'mon, Brent. Why can't we just go through a drive thru or something?"

Brent groaned angrily, "Fine! Can you just shut the hell up?!" he said as he turned to the nearest fast-food restaurant with a drive thru.

"Hurry up and order. I'll be late…" Brent said when he stopped in front of the menu.

Billy made a quick decision then turned to me, "Do you want anything?"

I shook my head before Brent started to pull over the window. After getting Billy's order (from a highschool version of myself with the bad afro hair) we started to drive off when Billy said, "Hold on! I gotta take a piss, pull over!"

Brent grew angrier, "Why didn't you take a piss before we even left?!"

"Well, there was—I mean… aww, c'mon! Just pull over before my bladder explodes!"

Brent groaned a lot angrier than before when he parked the car in front of the fast-food restaurant.

"I'll be back a sec!" Billy said as he unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door and ran inside the fast-food restaurant to use the bathrooms, leaving me and Brent alone in the car, again.

He turned around to me, "Are you gonna use the restrooms too?"

I shook my head, "No, I went before we left…" he shrugged before exiting the driver's seat out to the parking lot.

There was nothing much to do in the car so I followed him out. He was talking to someone on the phone while leaning on the car's hood. I took a look around.

It was a bit cold out here, a few cars parked around the lot and a few people inside the place (well, duh. It's like, 8:00 in the morning). I roamed around a bit to get some fresh air; it was a pretty small lot.

I saw something unusual at the entrance. Someone was walking back and forth, circling the entrance. It was hard to tell who or what it was but when I squinted, it looked kinda like Darth Vader. I went up close and realized it _was _Darth Vader.

Billy walked out of the place and found Vader starring at him straight. Billy tilted his head in confusion then smiled, "What's wrong? You lost?" he asked. Vader didn't do anything; he kept looking down at Billy then the entrance door. Billy looked back at the entrance door and back at Vader.

Billy pointed at the door, "You wanna go inside?" Vader nodded, so Billy opened the door for him as he walked inside. Billy spotted me from a distance and waved as he walked towards me, leaving the abandoned Vader all to himself in the fast-food place, scaring some of the people who were enjoying their meals.

"Ready to go?" Billy asked, I simply nodded then Billy walked to Brent. A few minutes later, we went back into the car and continued to drive to the mall.

* * *

"Billy, don't eat your fries in front of my face!" Brent exclaimed.

"Well, sorry for eating in the car and unintentionally shoving it in your face…"

Brent rolled his eyes and continued to keep his eyes on the road. I checked the time in the car, "**8:14 am**". I took the small hourglass out of my jacket's pocket and examined it.

_The golden sand is slowly trickling down the other side of the glass, but it's still full, there's nothing to worry about. I need to take my time, I don't need to rush. _

"You look a little worried…" Brent said when he looked at me at his rearview mirror. "We'll be in that mall in no time. Only a few blocks left. We would've been there earlier if Billy didn't stop at a fast-food place to order food and have a bathroom break…"

"Hey, don't blame me. Do you want it to smell here?" Billy asked then took a sip of his soda.

A few minutes later, "We're here…" Brent stated as he kept his eyes on the road and on the mall. I looked outside the window; Brent was parking on the nearest spot. It _was _the mall from yesterday, everything seemed so familiar.

"Alright," Brent said then he turned to me, "I guess this is your stop."

I nodded my head and smiled, "Yeah, thanks a lot guys."

"No prob, you know you could-" Brent was cut off when his phone started ringing. "Hello?" he answered, "…okay…alright, no prob. Where?...okay, right… see you there…" then hung up.

"Well, see you then," he said, "I need to go somewhere else. Nice meeting you though…"

I gave him a sunny smile, "Nice meeting you too. " I exited the car. After closing the door, Billy started to talk to his brother, he was probably telling him that he was going with me. After their conversation ended, Billy also exited the car, leaving his food and drinks inside Brent's car.

Brent rolled down his window and stuck his head outside, "You'll go home by yourself, Bill..." he said, "I'll be coming home late…." then he drove away, leaving me and Billy.

I looked around, the parking lot was the same from yesterday, and so was the mall. And I thought I would know this place from here on, but I examined the places from outside the mall. Nothing was familiar at all; it was like they just copied the mall and parking lot and pasted it somewhere else.

Billy walked to me and said, "C'mon, let's go see if Ian's here." I nodded my head as we walked around the lot. It was a little cold here; I was just hoping that no fog would begin to form here again. There were only a few cars around here, but this lot was huge, it goes around the whole mall. It would be really difficult to find Ian here. (That is, if Ian _was _here…)

"I know I left my car somewhere here…" I quietly said. "And I know I parked it pretty far away from the mall…"

"Well, let's find it. It's gotta be somewhere here."

* * *

**8:20 am**

**Ian's POV **

"We're here…" Antoinette said as she parked the car on the nearest spot.

"Hopefully we'll be able find Anthony here…" I positively said.

"Hopefully…" Antoinette repeated in an uncertain tone. She turned off the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt. I looked outside the window. It was exactly the same parking lot as yesterday, only less foggy and less cars. I exited the car first, then Antoinette. I looked around.

_Yup, it's definitely the lot from yesterday. The only problem is… _

I looked at the town outside the mall.

_The town outside isn't familiar at all. Weird, I thought everything would be familiar now since this is exactly the mall and parking lot that we went into yesterday… _

"Is something wrong?" Antoinette asked as she walked to me, I shook my head and turned to her,

"No, it's just-" I was cut when someone texted Antoinette. She took out her phone and read the text. She sighed, texted back and tucked it back into her pocket.

"C'mon, let's make our rounds in the parking lot before heading in the mall. I need to buy something for BG." Antoinette said.

"A-Alright then…" We began to walk around the barely empty lot. (It's a huge lot, though…)

_I don't even know if Anthony _is _here. I just hope we have the same idea in mind to go to the parking lot first… _

I looked around as I walked with Antoinette, there were like 10 cars here. And it's like a whole football stadium out here; it would take forever to find Anthony here (like I said, if Anthony _is _here…)

"Ian…" Antoinette whispered, "how can you even be sure that Anthony's here?"

I looked at her. "I'm not…"

"Then what are we doing here in the first place? We're wasting our time! You're looking for something that's not really here!" she cried, making her voice echo through the lot.

"Well, at least I tried!" I said, "even if Anthony wasn't here, at least I know he wasn't here. I just need to make sure; something inside me said I should check the parking lot, if he isn't here, then at least we know!"

Antoinette stayed silent for a few minutes, then she spoke up again in a softer voice. "I'm sorry…I just couldn't help the fact that we're finding my long-lost and supposedly dead brother. It's just… it seems so unreal."

"You'll believe it when you see it," I said, patting her back from behind. "We're _gonna _find him. I'm not giving up, he's somewhere in this town and I know it!"

She looked back at me and gave me a weary smile.

_Wait, I remember something… _

I snapped my head around the lot and turned back to Antoinette. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I remember something… Anthony parked his car somewhere far away from the mall. But…I have no idea where the hell is it…"

"We're just gonna have to find it!" Antoinette positively said.

We'd been walking around for at least 15 minutes now. We still hadn't found any trace of Anthony or his car. Moments later, Antoinette patted her pockets and began to panic. "Oh no, my wallet! I think I dropped it somewhere!" She exclaimed, panicking.

"It's okay, we'll just-"

"I need to go back!" she said then ran away to find her wallet somewhere in the lot, alone.

"Wait! Don't go anywhere else! Don't leave me here!" I shouted, but it was too late, she was out of sight. I sighed in frustration.

_I just realized something again… isn't this what happened to me? I ran back to get my phone then I never came back? What if she never comes back? Who will I turn to now? _

I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking like that. She would probably come back; it would be a miracle if she could actually find me in this huge-ass parking lot. I turned around and continued walking again. A few minutes passed, it seemed like I just went back, I walked around the whole parking lot. I couldn't find Antoinette anywhere, and I couldn't find Anthony.

_Well, it's official. Anthony isn't here… _

I suddenly stepped on something hard. I looked down to see that I've stepped on a key, a house key, maybe. I bent down to pick it up. There was something engraved on the key, "_ Hamburger _."

_That's…really weird… _

I accidentally dropped the key when someone bumped into me from the behind; I turned to see who it was, clinging onto my shoulder. It was Antoinette, panting hard. "Ian…" she said, catching her breath. She held up her wallet in front of my face. "I found it!"

I nodded. "Impressive, well good for you." She let go of my shoulder and looked around, "Are you okay? You look out of breath…"

She shook her head, "I'm fine, don't worry…"

She looked around the lot. "It looks like we're back from the beginning… did you find Anthony?"

I shook my head, "No…"

"It's alright. Like you said, we can find Anthony. He's probably somewhere in this town wandering…"

I nodded my head with feeling "Yeah, what time is it?"

She took out her phone and checked, "Umm, **"8: 47 am" **…"

I took out the golden hourglass from my pocket and examined it. The top was still full; I slowly sighed and tucked it back in my pocket.

"You okay?" Antoinette asked.

I nodded again. "I'm alright. I'm just…a little worried."

She came close and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we still have plenty of time…" I just nodded along.

"Now c'mon, since Anthony isn't here let's go in the mall to buy stuff so we can go to BG's now…" she said.

"R-Right…" We began to walk into the mall, my body feeling really heavy from the depression that I carry.

_How am I gonna find Anthony now? _

But now I couldn't think of anything else because I was too depressed. I could figure this all out when I start to feel better. I looked up at the mall, it was pretty huge. The windows were reflecting the sun's ray. I noticed something unusual sitting on top of the mall as we got close, it looked like a Happy Cow, with devil red eyes, watching us from afar. As we entered the mall, the Happy Cow flew away until it was no longer seen.

* * *

**8:30 am**

**Anthony's POV **

We've searched everywhere for Ian, no sight of him anywhere, or my car. We kept walking and walking until we forgot where we started. It was funny that the whole lot was kinda empty and clear and yet we couldn't find Ian. The lot was enormous, though.

"Where'dya leave your car again?" Billy asked.

I shrugged and said, "I don't remember, all I remember is that it was parked right next to-" I stopped myself when I saw a small pole with black and yellow stripes. I ran to it and pointed at it. "Here! It was parked right next to here…" I examined the surroundings, no cars parked anywhere.

"My car's not here…" I whispered under my breath.

"Where did it go then?" Billy asked. I shrugged; it didn't bother me that much. I figured it wouldn't be here since we were stuck in a different dimension.

I sighed. "Nevermind, I figured it wouldn't be here…"

Billy looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised, "What do you mean by that? That you figured it would be stolen?!"

I shook my head. "No, I just…" I stopped for a second; trying to come up with a lie or a cover up. "I just figured that uh, my friend would've picked it up. Yeah, I asked my friend to pick it up for me from here yesterday, because I need to get it fixed. The front bumper was, uh, broken. I guess I kinda forgot about it…"

Billy kept nodding his head along, he seem to be buying it. "Oh…okay! But, when are you gonna pick that up?"

"Uhh… maybe within a week…"

_Even though I know I wouldn't last here for a week…so it's a perfectly good lie. _

Billy nodded his head again, "I see. Well, we're just gonna have to look harder for Ian," he said, "and yeah, I forgot to tell Brent that you'll be staying in for a while. Maybe if we get back home we'll-" He suddenly stopped talking when he patted his pockets and began to panic.

"What's wrong?"

"M-My key, my house key, it's not here! I can't find it! I think I must've dropped it somewhere!" he said, "wait right here!" then he began running away looking for his house key.

"Hey! Billy! Where are you going?!" I shouted.

"I'm gonna look for my house key, it won't take that long! I promise! Wait right there! I'll be right back!" he answered as he disappeared from the distance. I couldn't say anything anymore, I sighed and I sat down the curb, waiting for Billy to return.

**8:37 am**

**Billy's POV **

I desperately searched for my key, I ran pass some cars (there were only few of them).

_I couldn't find my key anywhere, I'm locked out! I'm homeless! I don't want to wait for Brent until 12:00 am midnight! I need to find it! _

Instead of finding my key on the ground, I found something else. I went over there to pick it up. It was a wallet, plain old looking wallet, nothing special. I heard panting at the distance; it came closer 'till I saw who it was. She gasped at me, darting her eyes at the wallet then back at me, a sweat trickled down her face.

She quickly knelt down in front of me. "Oh my goodness, thank you so much! I've been looking everywhere for this!" she said. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move or speak; I just stared at her face, telling myself: "_ Wow…it's really her. She's noticing me! She's speaking to me… what do I say?! What do I say?! _" I gulped really loud, I felt my face burn, and I must've looked red as a tomato!

"I-I…uhh…" I said, struggling for words. She was just there, staring at me with those sparkling brown eyes. "Y-You're welcome?" I said as I handed her the wallet. She smiled at me and took it; then she got up and just walked away.

_That's it?! I find her wallet and then she just walked away?! _

Before I could even finish my rant, she dropped something from her wallet. I quickly went to pick it up, it was a photo. "Hey, you dropped something!" I told her, she turned back at me as I handed her the photo, I just saw the photo for a second before she snatched it out from my hand. I couldn't tell who it was on the photo. "Did you see anything?!" she asked, I shook my head. She sighed, thanked me again then she continued to walk away…just like that…

I sighed in disappointment, I was such a pussy for not asking her name, or even ask her out for lunch or something! I decided to shake the depression off and continued to look for my key.

Several minutes passed no sign of key anywhere, or Ian. I forgot I need to find Ian too. That was the main reason why we were in here. I couldn't stop thinking about that curly-blond girl, I couldn't forgive myself. I totally missed the chance to ask her out!

I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't even notice I stepped on something hard; I looked down and finally saw the thing I was looking for. "My key!" I exclaimed happily as I picked it up, tucked it back in my pocket and sighed.

It only took me a few minutes to find Anthony; he was sitting on the curb right next to the yellow and black stripped pole, his arms were resting separately on his knees and his head is leaning against his right arm, probably sleeping.

_He's been thinking too much, he needs a break. _

I walked up close to him and gently woke him up.

**8:48 am**

**Anthony's POV **

I woke up when someone shook my shoulder; I looked up and saw Billy. "Sorry to wake you up Anthony…" he said, I shook my head. "It's okay, I shouldn't be sleeping here." I then stood up.

"You need a break, you've been thinking too much." he said.

"No need…I'm fine, see?" I said back, yawning. "You found your key?"

He patted his pocket, "Yup, sorry it took so long. It was a pretty small item that I was too stupid enough to find…"

"So…somewhere where you were walking, did you…" I said, "find Ian?" He sadly shook his head, "No…I'm sorry. I looked everywhere; I circled the whole lot, for goodness sake. No trace of him or whatsoever."

_He's not here… _

I sighed in disappointment.

_Where am I supposed to find him, now?! _

My thoughts scattered when Billy said, "Don't worry we'll find him. He may not be here; I can help you find him somewhere else."

I smiled at him. "Thanks…"

He nodded, "No prob! Now let's go to a pizza place, some place must be opened in _this _hour!"

"What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "Uhh, "** 8:51 am.**" Billy said as we walked out the lot.

I sighed. _I guess I need to take a break for just a sec. I need to clear my mind… _

We continued to walk outside towards the road, I noticed something very strange on the way, a Happy Cow was sitting on top of a lamp post, with bright red eyes, watching us from a distance as we walked away. When we walked pass the lamp post where it was in on, it flew away until it was no longer seen. Right under the lamp post was a CCTV camera, following our every movement.

The thought of seeing Happy Cow watching us and a camera following us from a distance sent shivers down my spine.

_I have a bad feeling about this… _

**_Meanwhile… _**

"Who the hell are _these _two imbeciles?!" a (somewhat) spiky, fire-colored red haired guy said as he was watching the two screens that showed Ian and Anthony. The red haired guy was wearing a slightly red jacket, a red and white stripped scarf that was wrapped around his neck, a plain white t-shirt and dark red jeans with black shoes. He was inside a dark room full of screens that showed what every camera, placed all over the city, showed.

He kept glaring at the two screens with his piercing red eyes. "I believe they're new comers, sir." A Happy Cow said beside him. He turned to the Happy Cow, "New comers?" he repeated, "where the hell did they come from?!"

The Happy Cow was about to speak up when another Happy Cow entered the room. "Sir! There are new comers in town, sir!" the other Happy Cow said, the red haired guy and Happy Cow turned to him with unamused faces. He pointed at the two screens. "You're like, 10 seconds late!"

The other Happy Cow at the door backed up a bit, "Sorry, sir…"

The red haired guy sighed in frustration as he turned back to the two separate screens, "Who do you think they are sir?" the Happy Cow next to him asked.

He was closely and carefully observing them from the screens, trying hard to examine their facial features. After a few seconds of examining, his face became stern. "I know exactly who they are…" the red haired guy said.

"Who are they, sir?" the Happy Cow right beside him asked. "They're a threat…" he said.

"A threat, sir?" the Happy Cow at the door asked. "Should we terminate them?"

The red haired guy shook his head, "No, don't…let them. They won't last within a week here…" he said and gave the screens a mischievous smile.

* * *

**A/N: So Ian and Anthony tried reuniting but failed, they were ****_soo _****close! I made Billy and Antoinette collide so I can prove that they really ****_are _****in the same dimension. And if the scene between Billy and Antoinette were confusing you, it's Antoinette who Billy likes, Billy mentoined this on the last chapter that showed Anthony's POV.**

**Btw, can you guys guess who that guy at the end was? It's gonna be ****_really _****tricky! :P I just like the thought of him being the main villain. So that guy in the end...I'll try to explain who that guy was and why is he like that... I'll ****_try _****xPP I'll probably reveal the answer on the next chapter so stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	13. Exit? What Exit? (Anthony's POV)

**A/N: WOW. Why did this chapter take me **_**really**_** long to write? *sigh* Soooo sorry for the really late chapter! It was like a month late. I got **_**major**_** sidetrackted! But the good news is: My summer vacation started~! Which means I'll hopefully be updating often now... and also, the reason why I didn't finish this chapter earlier is because I'm working on my other Smosh fanfic, especially the Ianthony one!**

**Oh, I almost forgot! You guys guess who the villain is yet? No? I actually drew the villain about a month ago (an anime version of the villain ;D) . I'll give you guys the link if atleast one of you guessed who it is. I mean, come'on! It's not that hard to guess! Is it?**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 12... *gestures***

* * *

**Chapter 12: Exit? What Exit?**

* * *

**9: 10 am**

**Anthony's POV**

"Yes, do you have any hot sauce?" Billy asked the blond waitress, who asked us if we had anymore questions.

"Yes we do. But extra condiments mean extra charge," she said. Billy made his "thinking face". "Nah, we're good…" Billy said.

The blond waitress nodded her head, "Okay, enjoy your-"

"Claire!" someone shouted from the kitchen, "where the hell is Antoinette?!"

The blond waitress rolled her eyes and groaned angrily. "She's on her day off; you keep forgetting that!" Then she walked away.

I turned to Billy who started shoving pizza in his mouth. "Go on, eat. Don't' be shy," he said.

_I'm not gonna lie, I _am _kinda hungry…_

I took a slice of pizza and carefully ate it. I looked around. There were few people here, most of the people here were the characters from Smosh videos. Maybe that was what this dimension contains, a world made out from our Smosh videos.

_Why did that take me a while to find out?_

Someone jumped out of their table all of the sudden, getting everybody's attention. He was a ginger (who looked similar to Ian, again…) with black hipster glasses and he was wearing a blue shirt with the "Apple Product" logo in the middle.

He was staring at his white iPhone then at the guy that was sitting with him who was happily eating his slice of pizza. He was also wearing the same shirt, but he had blond hair (and he looked like me, again…).

"Brody!" the ginger shouted, "we have another 'Code Red' on the loose!"

The blond guy quickly stood up, left their bill on the table and they quickly sprinted out the door. It caught everyone's attention for awhile, but then they went back to what they were doing.

"Don't worry sweet-cheeks, it's my job…" Someone said from the other table behind me.

"You sure it's alright? I've been doing 'on-foot' delivery for months now, maybe even years; my feet are starting to hurt."

I couldn't help my curiosity; I turned to see who it was. It was the DMV lady (Ian dressed up with a red sweater stuffed with boobs, long white/grey skirt, and a grey wig with a pair of glasses) from our Smosh videos, and she was sitting on her table with the delivery guy from earlier.

The DMV lady seemed to notice me. "Got a problem, sweetie?" she asked me. I quickly shook my head and returned to Billy.

"So," Billy started, "do you have any ideas where Ian could possibly be? You know, besides the parking lot?"

I shrugged. "I-I don't know… but, do you have any idea where the exit is?"

_I might as well ask, finding Ian may be hard. But maybe we can find him along the way. Billy _did _say the town's small._

Billy looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "Exit?"

"You know, the exit to this town." I said as I drank a glass of water.

"An exit to this town? Man, I don't know any exits. I didn't even know there _was_ an exit!" Billy said as he finished his third slice of pizza.

_He doesn't know? Is the exit supposed to be like a secret thing or something? It's either that or he really just doesn't know…_

"But…" he continued, "I _did_ remember Timmy saying something about an exit. Maybe he knows!"

"Timmy?" I asked, "as in 'Timmy Blumpkin?'"

He nodded his head.

"Yep, how do you know?" he asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain… anyways, do you know where he is?"

"Timmy?" he repeated. "He and his parents went camping in the woods for about a week. He should be back by now." He wiped his face with napkins before drinking his glass of ice cold water. "Be right back…" he said as he shifted out his seat then walked away to the men's restroom.

"_Didn't he go earlier? He needs to go again?" _I asked myself as I stared at the door of the men's restroom.

"Are you finished with that?" the blond waitress from before asked me as she walked towards me. She was obviously referring to the food. I looked down at the table and found two more slices of pizza left.

I turned back to the blond waitress who was staring at me impatiently. I was about to answer her when a guy with a mustache, wearing a sunglasses and a cap with the initials "CPS" written on it, approached her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" The guy asked.

"Can I help you?" the lady said.

"Ma'am, I'm with 'Child Protection Services'. There have been multiple reports that a child's been screaming all night here. We just wanna make sure everything's okay…"

_Oh, I remember _this _old Smosh character…_

The blond waitress gave him a confused look and began to look around the pizza place.

She turned back to the CSP guy, still wearing her confused look. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, sir. But neither of us in the staff _have_ children, nor we have anything against children. You must have the wrong address or something; this is a _pizza place_. What was the address?"

The CSP guy took a quick glance at his phone then turned back to the blond waitress. "In 'Lot 14, 12345 Street st.'."

The blond waitress sighed angrily. "Sir, you have the wrong address. This is "Lot 14, 12344 Street st."

The CSP guy groaned angrily. "DAMMIT!" he exclaimed. "Wrong place, again!"

He sighed angrily as turned back to the blond waitress. "Thank you for your cooperation, ma'am. Sorry to bother you…" Then immediately walked out of the place.

The blond waitress shook her head in disappointment and turned back to me when Billy suddenly came back.

He looked at me and the waitress. "What I miss?" he asked.

The blond waitress gave Billy the receipt. "The bill, sir."

"Oh, right!" Billy lively exclaimed at he took out his wallet from his pocket and gave the waitress his bills. "We'll just takeout the leftovers."

The blond waitress nodded as she took the pizza platter (with the 2 remaining pizzas) and head back behind the counter.

"Hey, I contacted Timmy, and he said he just came back from the trip yesterday. He also said we should go to his house so he can give you more information about the 'exit'." Billy happily said.

"That's awesome! Are you sure it's alright with him?" I asked.

"Of course it's alright with him! He has nothing better to do anyway," Billy said. "But, we shouldn't be fooling around there that much, he's staying with his grandfather, Old Man Blumpkin. He's pretty cranky, but we have to be easy on him, he has that heart condition-thing."

I slowly nodded as the blond waitress came back to our table with a small pizza box in hand, tied up neatly with the two remaining slices of pizza inside, then handed it to me.

"Thanks for coming, have a nice day," she said as she proceeded to go back behind the counter.

* * *

**10: 35 am**

"Thanks for letting us in, in such a short notice," I shyly said as I sat down on the couch that was in Timmy's living room. Billy sat on the couch that was on the other side of the coffee table, which had a laptop sitting on top of it.

"No problem! Just give me a sec to find the book," Timmy shouted from his library room.

I took a quick and curious glance at his laptop. It seems like he was chatting with someone, using awfully bad grammar and bad spelling.

_Good thing no one called the "Grammar Police"._

Billy took a quick glance at the laptop too. "Yep, that's Timmy alright. He's been arrested by the Grammar Police dozens of times. And yet, he still hasn't changed."

_Well, I'll be damned. It seems like the Grammar Police _does _exist (in this world…)._

Someone suddenly walked in the front door, hanging his coat and his hat on coat hanger. It was Old Man Blumpkin who just came back from the grocery store with a handful of grocery bags.

He placed the bags down on the table. "Tim, I'm back. Did you find my other pink croc?" Then he noticed us sitting peacefully in the living room.

His expression changed from calm to fierce as he reached for his shotgun that was hiding behind the potted plant. He cocked his shotgun and pointed it at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TURDS DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" he angrily shouted.

Our hearts beat slower when Timmy came running in the living room, afraid that his grandfather would shoot. "No, no, no, no, no!" he shouted as he ran towards us.

He quickly took away his grandfather's shotgun out of his hands and explained, "Grandpa, this is Billy, my bestfriend, remember? He hangs out here often…" he said as he pointed out Billy, who was waving back.

"And this is Anthony," he pointed at me. I smiled a bit, "he's my new friend, and Billy brought him here."

Old Man Blumpkin glared at us angrily before walking away. "You turds better shut your pie holes…" he threatened us as he shuts his bedroom door.

"Sorry 'bout that. He's always like that…" Timmy told me as hid the shotgun back to its original place.

"So did you find the book?" Billy asked as he lounged back from the couch.

"I didn't. I think I returned it from the library."

"Wait, wait, wait…" I butted in, "you read about an exit in this town from a book that you borrowed from the local library?"

He nodded as he sat down on the third couch to my right. "Yeah. Randomly found it in the library while I was looking for some other book. It was pretty eye catching, pretty rare for me to see in the library…"

_Why would the information about the exit be written in a book and just donated it in the library? So, it _is _a secret thing. It seems pretty risky for someone to just throw out information about the secret exit. But, more importantly, who wrote the book? And why would he write it? Why _did _he write it?_

"Do you remember anything from that book?" I asked Timmy who was sitting with his laptop.

"Well, it is a pretty long time since I read that book…but I think I still remember a few things," he said. "I read something about the exit being somewhere far away from town, somewhere in the wilderness or in the middle of nowhere, and somewhere high above the mountains. It mentioned a specific mountain, but I don't remember what…."

He closed his laptop, "That's pretty much all I remember. If you want more specific information, then we're going to have to go to the library and look for the book."

Billy turned to me, "Well?"

_I need this information as fast as possible before my week ends._

I took out my golden-pocket sized hourglass out of my jacket pocket. It seemed like I still got plenty of time.

I tucked it back before answering them. "I-I guess we're going to have to go to the library then…"

Timmy set down his laptop before standing up. "Alright-y then! I hope you don't mind walking there, though. It's only like a 4 minute walk." I nodded as I stood up, Billy stood up afterwards.

"Grandpa, we're heading out! We'll be back in a few minutes!" Timmy shouted as we walked towards the front door and head outside.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, like I said... I'm so sorry if this chapter's so short! (well, for me. It's kinda short :P) I promise I wont get major sidetracked again! D: **


	14. Antoinette's Bet (Ian's POV)

**A/N: Well, I'm a little late on uploading this again... I just don't know why. And for some reason, I just realized that time passes by ****_really _****fast, or is it just me? Oh well... I'm really sorry if this chapter is annoying because it kept changing POVs again, there's really no other way to do it. Bear with, please D:**

**Okay, well here's Chapter 13**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Antoinette's bet**

* * *

**9: 50 am**

Ian's POV 

"Thanks for the help, Ian," Antoinette said while she continuously shoved every single shopping back in the back seat.

"No problem. I just need some rest; my arm's getting tired of all the carrying…" I said while flexing my arms and shoulders. Those bags were heavier than they look.

Antoinette took out her phone and texted BG that she was on the way. She closed the back door and entered the driver's seat, I followed her in.

She turned on the engine and began to back up from the parking lot and drove smoothly through the road.

She turned on the radio to get rid of the silence; it played "Both of us" by Taylor Swift ft. B.o.B right in the middle of the chorus the moment she turned it on. For some reason, she quickly changed the station. "Y-You don't mind if we listen to some Justin Beiber?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I guess not…it's your radio." She continued to change through the stations and finally stopped to a JB song. It played "Nothing like us." She quickly changed the station again.

In the next station, it played "As long as you love me"; instead she turned off the radio.

I looked at her with a weird expression. "I thought you wanted to listen to some JB?"

She shrugged. "Nah, I suddenly don't feel like listening to JB in this hour…"

I slowly nodded my head. "I see…" I returned to whatever I was doing, staring blankly outside the window.

_Now what am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to find Anthony now? More importantly, where can I find the exit to this world? How can we get out of here? _

"Ian, you've been thinking too much. You need to rest…" Antoinette said as she turned the a/c higher.

I sighed and turned to her with weary eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Don't worry; we're almost at BG's house. It's just a few blocks away, you can rest there…" she said.

"Hey Antoinette, whose BG anyway?" I asked.

Antoinette turned to me with furrowed eyebrows, keeping her eyes off the not-so empty road.

"I mean, I-I'm sorry for asking. It's just, I don't know why it keeps bothering me…"

Her face calmed a bit before turning back to the road. "She's my best friend; she introduces me to everyone when I moved in to this neighborhood. I nicknamed her BG 'cause her name was a little too long…"

She made a U-turn before continuing our conversation. "BG's real name is Boxman's Girlfriend, weird name if you ask me…"

My jaw slightly dropped.

_So, Antoinette, a creepy Happy Cow, Boxman's Girl and possibly Boxman live in the same world? Same dimension? I guess that's what contains this dimension, it contains every single thing from our Smosh videos… dunno why it took me long enough to find out. _

"She's also been dating this Boxman guy for a long time," she continued, "they had their ups and downs, but her boyfriend somehow convinced her that they'll get married someday if Boxman can afford to buy an engagement ring for her…"

Antoinette's expression became soft and depress. "It's wrong for me to get jealous; I'm supposed to be proud for her… I mean, sure if I can't find the perfect guy to spend my whole life with, get married, have children and grow old with...that's alright, r-right…?" she began to tear up a little.

I carefully patted her shoulder and gave her a soft expression. "Aww, don't worry. You'll find that special someone, someday. Heck, you might even find him in this very day."

She carefully wiped her single tear and gave me a weary smile. "Thanks, Ian…"

I smiled back. "Hey, is it weird for a guy like me to say something like that to you? You know, the 'You'll find that special someone' thing?"

She chuckled as she turned back to the road. "Nope, not at all…"

A few seconds passed when Antoinette finally parked her car in BG's driveway.

* * *

**10:15 am **

"Have a seat, make yourself at home!" BG said with a big smile as she gestured me to the couch.

I slowly sat down the couch, forcing myself to be comfortable.

I looked around the room a bit. There were 3 white couches with floral designs, surrounding the coffee table, a flat screen TV hanging in front of the living room, peach-colored carpet, and regular white wallpaper.

On the coffee table, there was a Secury Rock, an Easy button, a Beef-n-Go, a waterproof notepad and a discarded Potter Pill.

_Nice… how can in get any weirder? _

I stared at BG and Antoinette who was at the kitchen counter, swapping gifts or something.

**Antoinette's POV **

"And here's your gift, happy birthday BG!" I happily said as I handed her the bag.

"Aww, really Ant? You shouldn't have!" she said as she gave me a sweet smile before hugging me.

After pulling out of the hug, I took a quick glance of Ian on the couch, looking pretty bored as usual.

I turned back to BG who was serving lemonade. "Hey BG, I really hope you don't mind me bringing Ian here…"

"Hmm? Oh, no I don't mind! He's that guy that we found lying unconscious, isn't he?" she asked while handing me a glass of lemonade.

I took a sip of lemonade. "Yeah, he seems to be okay. He often phases out and stares blankly, it's like he's always thinking about something…"

I took another sip of lemonade. "Oh. And do you remember my dead brother Anthony?"

"Yeah…" BG said.

"It turns out he isn't dead after all!" I happily said.

BG chocked on her lemonade before looking at me, with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean 'He isn't dead after all'?"

I set down my glass on the counter. "Ian said he was with Anthony before we found him passed out on the lot. He said he and Anthony were best friends, and he asked me to help him find Anthony in this very town! Anthony's here! In this town! He's not dead!"

"W-Wha..? Really?" BG said, shocked, "a-are you sure he isn't fooling around or anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm _really _sure."

"Wow…this is great!" BG happily said.

"I know! I mean, this is all so sudden but it's still great!" I exclaimed "but, why would he leave without saying goodbye? Why would he just leave out of the face of the earth?"

BG shrugged as she walked to Ian with a tray full of glasses with lemonade and offered him a glass of lemonade. "Here. Help yourself with some lemonade, it's like a 100 degrees out here…"

Ian took the glass and gave BG a small smile. "Thanks…"

I stared at Ian for a second again, who was staring blankly at the ground.

_He seemed really confused, it's like he's trying to figure something out, it's like there's something bugging him. I just don't know what… I already told him to relax and breathe for awhile, he's been thinking too much… _

"Ehem...?" BG said, snapping me back to reality.

I quickly turned to her. "Huh? What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting you?" she said.

I flushed a little. "Wha-?! Interrupting me? You're not interrupting anything, I-I'm not doing anything!"

She nodded her head with a mischievous smile stretching across her face. "Right, I'm _not _interrupting you…"

She poured another glass of lemonade for herself and took a sip.

"So, you asked him out yet?" she said, obviously referring to Ian.

"A-Ask him out?! What are you talking about?" I stuttered, still flushing.

She took another sip of lemonade. "You haven't? Hmm… I just figured 'cause _that _kind of guy and you haven't asked him out yet? That's gotta be your new world record…"

I took a quick glance of him again before looking back at BG. "Yeah, I don't care, okay? I'm not gonna ask him out, I'm only here with him because he needed help finding his best friend, a.k.a. my brother…"

"Really then? You can't let your opportunity slip away like that. He seems like a _really _decent guy. Plus, you and Brad had been in an on and off relationship for quite awhile now… you need to find a real guy to be with, for a change."

I looked back at Ian who was deeply sighing.

I bit my lower lip before turning back to BG. "No, I'm still not gonna ask him out, whether you force me to or not."

"Really?" BG said in a devious tone, raising her one of her eyebrows. "Let's make a bet. I bet you won't hold yourself long enough to ask him out or at least kiss him within this week, if you lose, I guess you owe me 50 bucks."

Both of my eyebrows rose. "50 bucks, huh? And what if I win?"

She shrugged. "Then I owe _you _50 bucks." She gave me a devious smile "But, I really doubt that's gonna happen…"

I held out my hand with a smile stretched across my face.

"Deal." I said as we shook hands. "But, kiss him? How would you even know if I kissed him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Girl, I have a truth detector in my closet, you can't escape from me…" She joked as she let go of my hand.

"Alright, now let's accompany that lonely guy on the couch," BG said as she headed straight to the living room.

* * *

**10:40 am**

Ian's POV 

"Other than that, you're okay right?" BG asked as she grabbed a pink-frosted sprinkled donut from a plate on the table that was full of them and shoved it in her mouth.

I shrugged as I shifted from the couch. "Yeah, I guess…"

"'Told you I should've been a nurse…" Antoinette muttered loudly to BG.

"Now if you'll excuse me guys, I'm just heading in the bathroom," Antoinette said as she stood up, brushed herself and continued towards the bathroom, leaving me and BG alone in the living room, who was brushing herself from the crumbs that the donut left.

"BG?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something…" I said as I played with my fingers.

She drank her glass of lemonade then shifted closer to me. "What is it?"

_Anthony is gonna have to wait; after all, this is a small town. There's a greater chance I can encounter him on the way. _

"Do you happen to know where the exit is to this wor—uh, town..?" I nervously asked.

Both of her eyebrows rose. "Exit? Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. " I j-just wanted to know. I'm…not exactly _from _here, I'm kinda lost…"

She looked at me weird. "What do you mean? That you don't live in this town?"

"Well…" I looked at her in her curious eyes. "Yeah…"

She leaned back her seat looking really confused. "Huh…although it wouldn't make any sense about you not living in this town and somewhat still look decent enough as a civilian, I think my boyfriend read something about an exit a long time ago, he told me about it."

"Wait, he read it? Where did he read it from?" I asked impatiently.

"He read it from a book that he borrowed in the library, I'm not sure if it's still there though, he said it was a long time ago…"

_Boxman read a book about an exit to another dimension? A book that he borrowed from the library? I thought the exit would be like a secret thing… _

"So where's Boxman then? Can I talk to him about it?" I asked, fixing my hair as I brushed my hand across my forehead.

She shook her head. "Sorry, he's out in town at the woods. He's staying there for a few days because they have to film a movie, which contains a scene in the forest. He works for that snotty red-headed director."

"Can't you call him then?"

"He lost his phone a few days ago and hadn't got time to replace it yet. If you wanna talk to him, you could bear with it and wait for him to come back," she said.

_I can't wait, who knows? He might come back next week or so…_

"Well…" I whispered, "where's the book he read then?"

"I told you, it's in the library. If you need that book so bad, then why don't you go there and find it?" she said.

"Then, maybe I will..." I said as I stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! All by yourself?" BG asked as she stood up right after.

"What do you mean all by himself? What's the matter?" Antoinette said as she entered the living room, looking confused.

BG turned to Antoinette who was standing behind the couch. "Ian said he's going to the local library all by himself."

I cleared my throat. "Okay, well. I didn't-"

"What?!" Antoinette over acted as she walked to me. "What do you mean? I thought you said you need company and now your going on to find my brother alone without me?!"

I was about to speak when BG cut me off. "I know right? That's what I thought! I thought he would-"

"Okay, can everybody shut up just for one second?" I said as I sighed deeply. "Look, first of all, I didn't even say I was going to the library by myself." I calmly said.

"And second, Antoinette…" I turned to Antoinette who was looking confused as before. "Didn't I tell you before that we'd find Anthony together? I would never go out and find him by myself; I would die out there…" I joked.

"Yeah, sorry…" she sighed. "Wait. You're going to the library? Why?"

"I'll just explain on the way there, I have to go to the library and find that book now," I said.

"Now? Why can't you just find that some other time?" Antoinette asked.

"Because you have no idea how important it is in my situation right now…"

"But…" Antoinette turned to BG with a sad expression.

BG patted Antoinette's back and gave her a sweet smile. "Don't worry about me, Antoinette. I'll just call my other friends and go shopping later…"

"Without me?" she asked with a hurt expression.

"You can come with us in your free time, but right now it doesn't look like you're on your free time. Call me when you're free then drive to the mall with us.

"Okay!" she exclaimed happily as I walked to the front door.

"And besides, you might owe me that $50 today…" BG said, stretching out a mischievous smile.

Antoinette scoffed as she walked with me. "Yeah, right…"

We thanked and waved bye to BG before closing the front door from the outside.

* * *

**A/N: So we just found out that BG is actually Boxman's Girlfriend, and BG made a bet with Antoinette if she can go 1 week without asking Ian out. Or atleast go 1 week without kissing him. Well, what do you guys think? Can she actually do it?**

**I still need Smosh characters or other video references. Again, if you're gonna suggest a Smosh character, suggest a minor Smosh character, the major ones already have other roles. Thank you :D**


	15. A trip to the library (Anthony's POV)

**Chapter 14: A trip to the library and bathroom**

* * *

**Anthony's POV **

**10:58 am **

"Wow…" Billy said in awe as his eyes roll around the library "never really thought the library would be _this _big…"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why? You've never been in here before?"

"I guess I've been here a couple of times before, but that was a long time ago, back when I was still going to school" he looked at me and shrugged, "Timmy would always drag me here whenever we had homework."

"And _that _was back then when I didn't have a computer and/or internet." Timmy butted as we all walked across the library.

Billy was still rolling his head around to look across the whole library. "The library has gotten a _lot _bigger since the last time I came here. Why would there be this many books in such a small town?"

Even _I _shrugged at that thought, I was supposed to know this kind of stuff.

We continued to walk across the marble floor, passing some shelves with letters engraved on them. Our footsteps echoed throughout the whole library, the library must be bigger than I thought.

It's a little dark in here too. Even though the whole library is being lit by lamps, with a yellow-orangey light, attached to every corner of the library and a chandelier attached on the ceiling above the librarian's desk.

The librarian seemed to notice us walking towards him. He moved away from his computer, took his reading glasses off and faced us.

He looked a lot like me again, except he had gray hair, gelled hair, a gray mustache stretched across his face and he had furry gray eyebrows.

_So I'm guessing he must be my grandfather in a Smosh episode, who died of a heart attack because he watched "2 girls, 1 cup". _

"Yes, how can I help you boys?" he asked us.

"We were wondering if you knew a book that has something about an exit." Timmy asked.

"Exit, huh? Hmm, I don't know. But why don't you take a look on the E section." the librarian said as he pointed towards the shelf with a letter E engraved on it. "There's gotta be something there…"

"Thanks…" I said as we walked to the E section, when…

"Hey you." the librarian called.

We turned back to the librarian. He pointed his finger at me. "You look familiar, come here for a sec, would you?"

I turned to Billy and Timmy who was looking really confused. "It's okay, guys. You can go on ahead."

They looked at each other, shrugged then continued to walk towards the E section while I turned back to the librarian and walked towards him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's just… you look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Umm…well, I've never met you before so, I don't think so…" I answered.

He carefully studied my facial features. "Hmm… it's just, you look a lot like my grandson who I always hated. He suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth a few years ago. Even though I always hated that basterd, I kinda miss the guy."

_Maybe all the Smosh characters that had fictional relative-ness to me and Ian exist here too. _

"Oh, is that so? Well I really hope you find him someday…" I softly said.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess so… hey! Wanna check out this sweet video I found online?"

I backed away a bit. "Aha… no thanks, I'm just gonna go back to whatever I was doing. Have a good day, sir." then walked away.

"Alright… see yah." the librarian said as he waved at me.

I continued to walk towards Billy and Timmy who were searching through every shelf.

_Wait… didn't the librarian, a.k.a. my fictional Smosh grandpa, say that I suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth a few years ago? What does that mean? That I was here with them a few years ago? That I've been here before? This whole thing is getting more confusing than it's supposed to be… _

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Billy asked.

"No, all I see is…" I stopped my sentence as soon as I noticed a book's title.

I never really paid attention to the other books' title, all I was really looking for was the book that I really needed. I took the book that caught my eye off the shelf and examined it.

* * *

Title of the book:  
**_"EVIL FORTUNE COOKIE!" _**

Author:  
**_Smosh _**

* * *

"Whoa…" I whispered under my breath as I turned the book to read the summary at the back.

* * *

**_"Ian and Anthony receive fortunes from cookies that become reality. What will become of this prophecy?" _**

* * *

It was a novelization of one of our video back in 2010. It was so cool seeing something like this. I opened the book, flipped to a random page and read a few paragraphs.

* * *

**_"– and left the house._**

_**"That was pretty weird…" Ian said as he looked back at Anthony who was still disgusted by that weird and random guy's kiss.**_

_**"Which part? The fact that some guy just stole our milk?" Anthony said turning back to Ian, who was looking anxious "or the fact that he kissed me?"**_

_**Ian stared down and read his fortune again.**_

_**"No, my fortune predicted that I meet a guy with an eye patch…" he said turning back to Anthony, who was looking confused as him."**_

* * *

I closed the book and examined it again.

_I wonder if there are any more books like these, novelization of our videos. _

"What'dya find?" Timmy asked as he approached me.

I returned the book back to its shelf and turned to Timmy. "Nothing, it was just something that I thought was a little interesting…"

"Oh… well did you find it yet?" he asked.

I sighed in disappointment. "Not yet…are you sure it's in here?"

He shrugged. "I told you, I'm not sure if it's in here. But let's just keep looking, just in case…"

I sighed again before returning back to searching for the book.

"Hey Anthony, do you have any spare change? Like maybe a few quarters? I wanna buy ice cream on the way back." Billy randomly asked.

Even though the question was out of topic or not related to anything we were currently doing, I reached for the wallet in my pocket. Suddenly, the golden hour glass fell out of the pocket as I was getting the wallet out. It dropped to the marble floor, creating a 'clank' sound before rolling away underneath the shelf.

I quickly knelt down and took a small peek underneath the shelf. It was resting peacefully with a book beside it. I carefully reached for it so it wouldn't roll back further away. As I reached for it, I reached for the book as well to check whether if this was the book we were looking for. I tucked the golden hour glass back into my pocket as I stood up with the book in hand.

I examined the book, it was extremely thin. Like maybe it only had 30 pages. It had absolutely nothing on the cover.

It had no title, no author, no summary, no publishing company or anything. It was just a plain hard covered brown book.

I opened the book and flipped to a random page.

There was a small illustration of a road way in the middle of a meadow, leading towards a small mountain range, more like a small canyon of somesort.

I read a random sentence on the paragraph right next to the illustration.

* * *

**_"Mount Jones is used to protect the town from threats and danger-" _**

* * *

_Mount Jones? _

"Hey…I think that's the book!" Timmy exclaimed from behind my shoulder.

I turned to him, "The book?" I repeated.

He nodded. "The book where I read about the exit, I remember that illustration perfectly! Plus, the book I read didn't have anything labeled in it so this has to be the one!"

I closed the book and examined it again.

_Is this really the book? I won't know until I read it… _

* * *

"3 ice creams please!" Billy happily said as he paid the weird looking ice cream vendor, who was wearing a brain hat and an eye patch, using the spare change I gave him.

"Thanks a lot for walking with us all the way to the library, Timmy." I said as Timmy and I sat at the bench in the park.

We left the library, carrying the blank book and 3 other books I might be interested in reading, "MY BOBBLEHEAD IS EVIL!", "MY STUPID DYING GRANDPA" and "SLEEPING PILL DISASTER!", they were pretty thin but I think it's worth the read since I wouldn't be doing anything in Billy and Brent's house.

"No problem, I needed some fresh air anyway." Timmy said, inhaling and exhaling afterwards.

"Uhh… Timmy?" I said as I laid the books down on the bench, "do you happen to know where the nearest restroom is?"

He pointed at the small building near at the park's exit. "Over there."

I stood up and walked off to the restroom when I met up with Billy on the way, 3 ice creams in hand.

"Hey, where' you going?" he asked.

"I'm just heading to the restrooms."

He nodded his head as he handed me one of the ice creams. "Here."

I took the ice cream from his hand and gave him a smile, "Thanks." I said as I continued my way to the bathroom.

The park and opened field were filled with people; I was walking peacefully through the opened field until…

"YOU WALKED IN FRONT OF ME, LET'S BATTLE~!" A guy suddenly said as I walked passed him. He was wearing a red hat, a red-striped scarf, a blue shirt and a sky blue vest.

It was Ian as Metro-sexual hipster.

"What? No- I don't wanna fight you." I said to him.

"Too bad, LET'S BATTLE~!" he said as he went into his battling pose.

Before he even started, I simply walked away.

"Alright! Go Ma-" he stopped as soon as he saw me ignoring him and walking away.

He ran towards me and blocked my path as I continued walking, "Hey! What the hell was that for?!" he asked.

I stopped to roll my eyes and groan. "Look, I don't wanna fight you; I have more important things to do."

"Too bad, you walked in front of me! GO MAGIKARP!" he exclaimed as he threw a pokeball at my face, hitting my forehead.

The pokeball dropped down to the grass as Magikarp came out of the ball.

I raised my hand and held it on my forehead where the pokeball hit me. "Ow! What the hell, man?! What was that for?!"

"I already told you, dumbass! LET'S BATTLE~!" he exclaimed.

I stared at the ice cream at my hand and handed it to him. "Do want this ice cream? You can have it as long as you leave me alone."

He stared at the ice cream in confusion, he was about to say something when I suddenly gave it to him then walked away.

"But…" he said as he watched me walk away.

He stared back at the ice cream and licked it; he shrugged and continued licking it as he walked away too.

_Metro-sexual hipster is more annoying in real life… _

I bumped into someone as I went inside the men's restroom, he had long pink hair, he was wearing a sparkly pink dress, and he was wearing make up.

_I'm guessing he's the half-man (from If TV shows were real) we made in one of our videos. _

"Watch where you're going!" he said as he walked passed me.

I watched him walk away with a weird look on my face. "S-Sorry…"

I went inside the restroom, took a piss, and washed my hands in the sink.

As I reached for the liquid soap, someone else reached for it at the same time.

He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, a violet patterned scarf, a pink scarf, a purple vest with a hoodie and skinny leather pants.

It was the Gay version of Ian in one of our videos.

I quickly averted my hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. You can use it first…"

"Oh why thank you. Such a sweetheart, aren't you?" he said as he squirted the liquid soap in his hands, rubbed it all over his hands and washed it.

I nodded along as I continued to wash my hands and quickly left the bathroom before anything else weird happens.

_I wonder what else contains in this dimension… I know this dimension is dangerous and all but, I'm quite exited to explore this world and meet the other Smosh characters as another person, and not as Ian and I playing a character._

_I wonder what kind of adventure awaits me out there…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so from this point on, you'll be seeing a LOT of Smosh characters. But I still need suggestions for Smosh characters, so don't be afraid to suggest something. You can suggest something else if you want. Btw, the 3 books/episodes that Anthony mentioned earlier, those were my top 3 favorite Smosh videos, don't judge me... xP**


	16. Meanwhile in the enemy territory

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! I'm sorry I haven't updated Smoception in awhile... (procrastination's a bitch...) but hey! Atleast I updated it now, right? Hope you guys enjoy it, I had a lot fun writting this and I hope you have a lot of fun reading this. It's in 3rd person view. Btw, a little shout out to my friend: "smosher4life" there, and a shout out to her fanfic "Would you rather?" give it a go and check it out :)**

**Oh, and thank you guys for reading Smoception up until it reached 15 chapters. Like seriously, thank you :3**

**Okay, well enough thanking, here's Chapter 15: **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Meanwhile in the enemy territory**

* * *

**12:05 pm**

"They found the book, sir!" A happy cow said as he flew in the room filled with a million screens where his boss was staying in.

The red headed man turned to the happy cow that was flying near the doorstep. "Is that so? _The_ book?"

The happy cow nodded. "Yes sir. The book from the library…"

The red-headed man turned to the two screens that showed Ian and Anthony. He gave the screens an evil grin.

"Perfect…" he finished.

"Snacks anyone?" an Asian girl offered, carrying a tray filled with coffees and pink-frosted sprinkled donuts, as she interrupted the red-headed man's dramatic moment.

"DAMMIT WOMAN, I was trying to have a serious moment over here and you ruined it!" the red-haired man said as he turned to his assistant who was setting down the tray on the table.

"Sorry sir. I just thought you needed to cool down a bit from all this 'new comers' nonsense…" she nervously said.

"Well, _I_ do…" the happy cow said as he flew down to the tray and ate a small piece of a donut.

"Seriously sir…" the Asian assistant continued, "what's the big deal? The whole staff downstairs is making a big fuss about it earlier. We get new comers every single week. Aren't they normal new comers just like everyone else?"

The red-headed man turned back to the screen and shook his head. "No. They aren't…"

"They really aren't…" the happy cow confirmed as he nibbled away another donut.

"Why? What are they?" the Asian assistant asked.

"It's completely none of your business! Now go downstairs, look for Steve and send him up here." the red-haired man commanded.

The Asian assistant sighed and nodded. "Yes sir…" she said as she left the room and went downstairs.

* * *

"Dude what the hell?! Everyone got a match but me?!" Steve shouted at the laptop screen from the employee lounge as everyone gathered around him.

"C'mon, dude. There must be someone there. I mean, look at Charlie. He has one!" Ganondorf!Anthony convinced him.

"Yeah, by one you mean dozens… and plus that's Charlie! He always gets the hot babes."

"Speaking of Charlie, where is that wasted little rat?" Kira!Ian asked as he looked around the lounge.

"He's probably out wasted with some hot chicks. He's always like that." fat spiderman!Ian said as he leaned back and laid down on the couch, "I'm surprised he wasn't fired years ago…"

"Look, why can't you just widen your search results a little bit?" Ganondorf!Anthony asked again.

"_Or_ you can just marry that Clause-guy's supple wife, she's pretty hot." The Purple Gang leader stated from the table, playing a Pokemon card game with his other gang member.

"Ehem?" the Asian assistant coughed as she knocked on the door, "Steve-chen?"

Steve got up from his seat and walked outside with the Asian assistant.

"Hey, is it my turn to look for a match?" fat spiderman!Ian asked as he shot up from the couch and sat in front of the laptop.

"Hellow miss, 'howa yew?" Steve said in his small voice.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" the Asian assistant said, "umm…the boss wants to see you."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I don't know. Please just go up there and meet him, it seems real important."

Steve nodded and walked to the elevator. "Okey, thank yew."

* * *

Steve nervously walked down the hallway to the room filled with screens where his boss was staying in. He wasn't quite sure what his boss wanted, but whatever it was, it was making him really uncomfortable.

He breathed deeply as he showed himself on the doorway with a small smile. "Hellow siw, 'howa yew?"

The red-headed man turned his chair around to face him. "Good, thank you…"

"Umm… the assistant towd me that yew want something?"

The red-headed man lifted his head. "Yes" he said, "I need you to tell Kim Jong-Il that I have a special little mission for him…"

After 10 minutes of explaining the mission to Steve, the red-headed man finally ordered Steve to go downstairs and find Kim Jong-Il to deliver the message. "Okay but…" Steve nervously said as he played with his fingers, "why can't yew tew that to him yowsewf?"

"…are you questioning my orders?" the red-haired man said, looking rather unamused.

Steve quickly shook his head.

"No! No! Umm… aw gow tew him right away, siw…" he said as he nodded and left the room as fast as he could.

He walked straight to the elevator only to realize the "Out of Order" sign hanging in front of it. He sighed as he walked back to the hallway and used the stairs.

On his way to Kim Jong-Il's room, his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bro! The tooth fairy came!" his younger brother Steven shouted with excitement through the phone, "he didn't give me a shiny nickel, but he did give me a purple flute!"

Steve couldn't help but sigh with disappointment. "We got robbed again, didn't we? I thought I told you to lock the friggin' door!"

"I would, but I realized if I locked the door, the tooth fairy wouldn't be able to enter."

"Steven, the tooth fairy isn't real! It was probably the same robber who robbed us on Christmas and Easter." his older brother stated.

"No, that was Santa and the Easter bunny… and the tooth fairy is real! I heard that one time the tooth fairy came to someone's house and the guys in that house knocked him out by accident because some idiot left a brick in their pillow case."

"You read that in a book, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!"

"You know what? Whatever, I need to go…" Steve said as he hung up on his younger brother and slowly came towards Kim Jong-Il's room.

He knocked before opening the door, sticking his head in first, "Good aftew noon Kim Jong-Il, 'howa yew?" then completely entered the room.

Kim Jong-Il turned to him as he was pouring coffee on his mug. "Steve-chen? What do you want?"

Steve nervously sat down on the small couch near his desk. "Umm, the boss said that yew have a special mission…"

Kim Jong-Il turned around and faced Steve, looking rather interested, as he sipped his coffee, "Special mission?" he asked.

Steve nodded, "Yeah, he said yew need to gow out on foot, and spai on the new comers, yew need to spai on them from afar and make sure that they wouldn't notice yew…"

"I see…" Kim Jong-Il thoroughly said, "go on…"

"And he awso said to make sure not to tewminate them, he just said to watch them…" Steven continued, "they both have thew sepewate Happy Cows, following and watching they'we evewy movement. He says you should just be thewe to see if something bad happens. And he says that yow mission stawts wight now…"

"Hmm… very well" Kim Jong-Il said, "I wish you the best of luck, Steve-chen."

Steve looked at him with a really confused face. "Excuse me?"

"Well what are you waiting for? Go out now and do your special mission!" Kim Jong-Il shouted.

"Wait- sir, this is _yow_ mission, you'we suppose to do it…" Steve nervously stated.

"Yeah, I know. But I have way more important things to do so you need do it for me, I'll contact you to see if you're doing the mission well or our boss will murder me."

"Well, if yew don't want ouw boss to muwdew yew, do it yowself, it's yow mission. And I don't think I can do it."

"SHUT UP AND DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOUR FAMIRY!" Kim Jong-Il threatened, "YOUR _FAMIRY_…"

Steve flinched and pulled out a mix of terrified and worried look. Kim Jong-Il knew how much Steve's family meant to him, and Steve knew how much he loved his own family. He slowly shook his head.

"No…I-I'm sowwy. A-Aw do the mission, don't worry…" Steve said, stuttering.

"Good. Now go out there and start _my_ mission before everything else goes terribly wrong."

Steve nodded his head, "Yes siw…" and exited the room.

* * *

"What? Mission? You're doing Kim Jong-Il's mission?" Ganondorf!Anthony asked Steve as he watched him pack his bag for supplies.

"Yeah, but I'll still be able to get back. I don't exactly know how long the mission is supposed to be but… I'll be back." Steve said as he zipped his bag and lifted it onto his shoulders.

"I don't get it. Why can't we just get their names and write them in my Death Note so it'll be all over before you know it?" Kira!Ian asked.

"I told you, we're not supposed to kill the new comers. I don't know what our boss is planning, but I figured we should just go with it…" Steve said.

"I see… well, good luck!" Kira!Ian happily said as he patted Steve's back.

"And who knows, maybe you'll be able to meet that 'perfect match' for you…" Ganondorf!Anthony encouraged.

"Yeah, whatever…" Steve lastly said as he left the employee lounge and started his mission.

_Ehm, _Kim Jong-Il's_ mission…_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Steve-chen is out to get Ian and Anthony! If you don't know who Steve-chen is, he's Anthony's bad habit-breaker in the episode "Breaking the Habit" and so is Kim Jong-Il. The Asian assistant is the assistant in the episodes "FIRST PERSON SHOOTER SUCKS" and "MOTION GAMING SUCKS". That's all I need to clarify, I think... if I haven't clarified somethingelse, don't be afraid to message me :) and thanks to all who suggested the characters, and suggest me more. We're not even half in the story yet :)**_  
_


End file.
